CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA
by bellemarie20
Summary: Inuyasha Marshall era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa! lemon...Completo Inu
1. Un Reencuentro Doloroso

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**EL AMBIENTE** en la reunión era tenso, todos los ojos estaban pendientes del hombre que estaba sentado en la presidencia de la mesa.

Inuyasha Marshall, multimillonario griego y objeto de las fantasías de millones de mujeres, estaba sentado cómodamente en su butaca y lo único que indicaba que había oído la acalorada conversación que acababa de tener lugar era el brillo mortal de sus Ojos.

Aquel hombre, de espaldas anchas e increíble belleza, había trabajado muchas horas para cerrar aquel negocio.

Los hombres presentes esperaban su veredicto y lo observaban con una mezcla de admiración y envidia. Las dos mujeres sentían algo completamente diferente.

Por fin, tras lo que a los demás se les antojó una eternidad, tomó aire y habló.

-Quiero esa isla -declaró mirando a sus empleados con sus penetrantes ojos dorados-. Hay que buscar otra solución.

-No hay solución -contestó alguien con valentía-. En los últimos veintiséis años, muchas personas han intentado comprarle esa isla a Theo Henricksen y no vende.

-Venderá -dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo. Los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué iban a hacer para que se produjera el milagro.

-Por lo visto, estaría dispuesto a vender si... cambiaras tu imagen -le dijo su abogado.

El ambiente alrededor de la mesa se hizo todavía más tenso.

-¿Mi imagen? -sonrió Inuyasha.

Su abogado sonrió nervioso.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que Theo Henricksen lleva casado cincuenta años con su esposa, tienen seis hijos y catorce nietos y para él los valores familiares son muy importantes. Blue Cove Island es un lugar de veraneo familiar. Tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, no le pareces el comprador ideal -le explicó-. Lo que dijo exactamente fue: «Es un hombre de negocios frío y rudo que tiene fama de donjuán y que no respeta en absoluto los compromisos de la vida familiar».

-¿Y? -preguntó Inuyasha enarcando una ceja.

Jaken miró al director financiero en busca de apoyo.

-Y que no quiere venderte una isla que está orientada hacia las vacaciones familiares porque tú estás acostumbrado a ofertar destinos paradisíacos para solteros y matrimonios sin hijos, pero, según él, no tienes ni idea de cómo gestionar Blue Cove Island.

-Expones sus razonamientos muy bien -comentó Inuyasha peligrosamente-. ¿Trabajas para él o para mí?

-La realidad es que no te va a vender la isla si no cambias de imagen -insistió Jaken-. Tendrías que casarte -contestó el abogado.

El silencio se hizo demoledor.

-No pienso casarme -declaró Inuyasha.

Se produjeron unas cuantas risas nerviosas.

-Bueno, en ese caso -carraspeó Jaken rebuscando entre sus papeles-, me gustaría que fueras a ver a esta gente en Londres. Son una empresa especializada en asesoramiento de imagen pública. Sus resultados son increíbles y son discretos.

Inuyasha estudió en silencio el informe mientras intentaba controlar las intensas y desagradables emociones que le había producido la idea de casarse.

Había enterrado aquellos sentimientos en los rincones más oscuros de su alma y su repentina aparición no le había gustado.

Casarse no era la solución al problema que tenían entre manos, así que la única opción era cambiar de imagen.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con impaciencia. Lo cierto era que jamás le había importado la opinión de otras personas. Hasta aquel momento. Su reputación le estaba impidiendo comprar Blue Cove Island.

Nada en su expresión revelaba lo importante que aquella compra era para él.

Quería aquella isla.

Llevaba veintiséis años queriéndola, pero lo había disimulado, había esperado el momento oportuno.

Y ese momento había llegado.

-Está bien -declaró poniéndose en pie-. Cambiaré de imagen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos? ¿Ni siquiera el nombre de la empresa?

Kagome Higurashi buscó en los archivos de su ordenador, releyendo su presentación una vez más.

-Nada, no quisieron decir nada -contestó Sango, su secretaria-. Es increíble, ¿verdad? A lo mejor es algún miembro de una familia real. El hombre con el que hablé sólo me dijo que querían hablar con nosotros y que era altamente confidencial.

Kagome sonrió.

-¿Tan confidencial que no nos dicen el nombre de la empresa?

-A mí no me importa cómo se llame la empresa siempre y cuando nos paguen -declaró kouga, su socio-. Están subiendo. Rin acaba de ir a buscarlos a la recepción.

Kagome lo miró divertida.

-¿Es que no piensas más que en el dinero?

-Exacto -contestó Kouga dejando un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones-. Por eso esta empresa va tan bien. Tú eres la conciencia y yo el cajero.

Aquello hizo reír a Kagome.

Cuando Rin llegó a la sala, visiblemente alterada, comprendió que debía de tratarse de alguien muy famoso y rico.

Kagome se puso en pie para recibir a sus clientes con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se tornó sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Inuyasha Marshall.

Aquel hombre guapo y arrogante entró en la sala como si el edificio fuera suyo, seguido de cerca por un equipo de hombres trajeados que guardaban una distancia respetuosa con su jefe.

Kagome se quedó de pie, helada, sin poder hablar. El pasado se había hecho presente y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella. Aquel dolor tendría que haber desaparecido con el tiempo, pero no había sido así.

A pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos años, seguía allí.

«No ha cambiado nada», pensó fijándose en sus fríos rasgos.

Inuyasha Marshall era increíblemente guapo. Tenía el pelo liso y negro, la piel aceitunada, la nariz recta y aristocrática, la mandíbula cuadrada y un físico tan masculino que hacía que las mujeres se derritieran a su paso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome se estremeció.

«Inuyasha el cazador», pensó.

Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a que todo le saliera bien, a convertir millones en billones. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no.

«Hasta ahora», pensó Kagome decidida a no volverle a decir jamás que sí.

No quería darle la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba su presencia, así que levantó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos de manera desafiante.

-Vete al infierno, Inuyasha.

Sus empleados se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Vas a llevar esto al terreno personal?

-Por supuesto -contestó Kagome con el corazón acelerado-. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? Tienes la sensibilidad de una bomba atómica -le espetó obviando por completo que no estaban solos.

Rin palideció y miró a Kouga, que estaba con la boca abierta en un rincón de la sala.

-Buenos días, señorita Higurashi -dijo con cautela uno de los hombres de Inuyasha-. Me llamo Jaken Brown y trabajo para Marshall Industries -se presentó para romper el hielo.

-Me alegro mucho. Espero que tenga su currículum actualizado porque trabajar para Marshall lndustries puede resultar extremadamente peligroso.

El abogado, que se había quedado sin habla, miró a su jefe para que le aclarara la situación, pero Inuyasha Marshall no lo hizo. Se limitó a seguir mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía ante él.

El abogado se giró hacia Kagome. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Se está usted dando cuenta de quién? -le preguntó señalando a Inuyasha-. Quiero decir Inuyasha es...

-Sé perfectamente quién es -le dijo Kagome sin apartar sus enormes ojos cafés de él-. Es el canalla que intentó arruinarme la vida -añadió-. Es mi marido.

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor al comprender que Inuyasha no les había dicho que estaba casado.

Al darse cuenta de que no les había hablado de ella, sintió ganas de hacerse un ovillo en un rincón de la sala y esconderse.

Eso era exactamente lo que llevaba haciendo cinco años.

Esconderse.

Esconderse de su pasado, de su matrimonio, de sus sentimientos.

-¿Te habías olvidado de decírselo? -le espetó sin embargo con orgullo-. Qué descuidado. Desde luego, si te creías que yo no se lo iba a decir, te has equivocado.

Durante un segundo, le pareció ver admiración en los ojos Inuyasha, pero rápidamente se recordó que Inuyasha no admiraba a mujeres como ella. A Inuyashal le gustaban las mujeres sumisas y obedientes que entraran en su juego y ella jamás había sido así.

Jaken se metió el dedo entre el cuello y la camisa.

-Obviamente esto... eh... no sabíamos señorita Higurashi... quiero decir, señora Marshall -balbuceó mirando a su jefe en busca de alguna reacción.

Pero Inuyasha no habló.

Se limitó a mirarla.

Kagome apretó los dientes decidida a no bajar la mirada. Se conocía todos sus trucos, sabía lo manipulador que era y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Si Inuyasha se había creído que iba a intimidarla, la había subestimado.

-¿Para qué has venido? -le preguntó.

-Obviamente, esto es un error -intervino Kouga-. Sería mejor cancelar la reunión.

Inuyasha miró al socio de Kagome con furia en los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido cinco años atrás.

-Inuyasha, no... -le dijo Kagome poniéndose delante de Kouga.

-¿Sigues protegiéndolo? -le espetó Inuyasha-. Todos fuera -añadió girándose hacia sus empleados.

Su equipo lo miró sorprendido ante el despliegue de emociones en un hombre que era famoso por su control.

-Inuyasha, tal vez... -se atrevió a decir kouga.

-Quiero hablar con mi esposa -gruñó Inuyasha volviendo a mirar a Kagome-. Dile a Miller que se vaya -le dijo.

-Vete -le pidió Kagome a Kouga para que la situación no explotara por los aires-. Tú también, Rin.

Kouga dudó.

-No pienso dejarte a solas con él.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se tensaba y vio celos en sus ojos, celos y algo mucho más peligroso.

-Kouga...

Kouga presintió también el peligro y fue hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda lo que te hizo, Kagome -le dijo desde allí.

-Eres muy valiente a cierta distancia, Miller -se burló Inuyasha.

Kouga palideció de ira ante el reto de su contrincante. Kagome recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que los dos hombres se habían visto. Inuyasha odiaba a Kouga por su culpa, una culpa con la que había vivido desde hacía años.

-¡Basta ya! -les dijo a ambos-. ¡Vete, Kouga! Lo estás haciendo todavía más difícil.

Kouga asintió y se fue dejándolos solos. Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Has montado una empresa con él? ¿Con Miller?

-¡Sí! -contestó Kagome decidida a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el tigre-. Efectivamente, he montado una empresa con él. Kouga siempre se ha portado bien conmigo -añadió viendo tensarse a Inuyasha al otro lado de la mesa.

-De eso no me cabe duda -contestó Inuyasha.

-No pienso volver al pasado. Eso fue hace cinco años. Si querías hablar, haberlo hecho entonces, pero preferiste echarme de tu lado. Ahora, la que se niega a hablar soy yo.

-No había nada de lo que hablar. Cuando un griego se encuentra a su mujer en la cama con otro hombre, se acabaron las conversaciones -contestó maldiciendo en su lengua materna y acercándose a la ventana.

Kagome se preguntó cómo había sido aquel hombre capaz de ganarse la reputación de ser frío cuando con ella siempre era volátil y explosivo.

-¿Para qué has venido? Hace cinco años que no nos veíamos.

Cinco años durante los cuales Kagome había intentado asumir que su corto matrimonio había sido un desastre que había terminado y debía olvidar.

-¿Por qué has elegido mi empresa?

Inuyasha se giró hacia ella.

-No la he elegido yo.

-¿La ha elegido uno de tus empleados y no sabías que era mía? -sonrió Kagome-. Pobrecito.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta nada más leer el nombre de la empresa. Phoenix PR. ¿Renaciendo de tus cenizas?

-Cenizas que tú creaste, Inuyasha -le recordó Kagome sonrojándose-. Me echaste del trabajo e hiciste todo lo posible para que nadie me contratara.

-Es evidente que te ha ido bien -comentó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor.

Era cierto que profesional mente le había ido bien. Había otros aspectos de su vida en los que no había tenido tanta suerte, pero, por supuesto, no se lo iba a contar.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Inuyasha si supiera que no había vuelto a salir con un hombre, que trabajaba hasta la extenuación por las noches antes de meterse en la cama, que tenía miedo de bajar el ritmo por si las emociones se apoderaban de ella.

Seguramente, Inuyasha habría olvidado su matrimonio hacía ya mucho tiempo, así que Kagome levantó el mentón.

-La empresa es un éxito gracias a Kouga. Fue él quien puso el dinero. Me contrató cuando ninguna otra empresa quería hacerla. Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría tenido manera de ganarme la vida.

-No menciones a ese hombre en mi presencia.

Kagome sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

-Eres mía -declaró Inuyasha-. Mía. Miller se atrevió a hacer lo que ningún otro hombre habría hecho jamás y lo hizo sólo porque es un ignorante y no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Tu concepto de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres es de la Edad Media.

-No solías quejarte tanto cuando estabas desnuda debajo de mí.

Al recordar escenas parecidas, Kagome sintió una punzada de deseo.

-Vete ahora mismo -le dijo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya porque no te fías de ti misma cuando estás conmigo?

-Quiero que te vayas porque no me fío de mí misma y podría golpearte -contestó Kagome apretando los dientes-. Siempre se nos dio muy bien pelearnos.

-Hacíamos muchas otras cosas muy bien -sonrió Inuyasha.

En aquel momento, sus ojos se encontraron y Kagome recordó lo que sentía estando con él.

Dios mío, no quería sentir.

-Vete, Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, no se fue. Lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Kagome se obligó a no dar un paso atrás.

-Siempre he pensado que eras como los fuegos artificiales, bonita, pero peligrosa.

-Como te sigas acercando, te vas a enterar de lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser -contestó Kagome con la respiración entrecortada-. Deja de intentar hacerme creer que entre nosotros había algo más que sexo. Para ti, sólo importaba eso y te interesaste en mí porque no caí rendida a tus pies.

-Eso no es cierto. Me interesé por ti porque eras un reto. Es cierto, sin embargo, que ninguna mujer antes había huido de mí. Fuiste la primera.

-Eres un arrogante --exclamó Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió encantado.

-Soy sincero. Los dos sabemos que te hiciste la dura, que fuiste mía desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu minifalda y tu melena azabache, supe que me pertenecías.

-Jamás habría hablado contigo si hubiera sabido quién eras -contestó Kagome.

-No pudiste evitarlo, Kagome -dijo Inuyasha acariciándole el pelo-. Yo, tampoco. Fue algo muy fuerte lo que se produjo entre nosotros.

«Lo sigue siendo», pensó Kagome.

Kagome recordó cómo le decía palabras en griego al oído mientras se revolcaban por la cálida arena de la playa.

Apartó aquel recuerdo de su cabeza y se preguntó por qué su cerebro se empeñaba en recordar cosas buenas cuando aquel hombre le había hecho tanto mal.

-Si hubiera sabido quién eras, me habría dado cuenta del peligro que corría estando contigo. Habría salido corriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera aquello por él? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, lo seguía deseando.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera volviendo a la vida tras cinco años hibernando.

El único hombre que había tenido ese poder sobre ella era Inuyasha.

Sólo Inuyasha la excitaba tanto que le costaba pensar.

Y ni siquiera la había tocado ...

Aquel hombre era peligroso y creaba adicción.

-Eras una mezcla fascinante de timidez y atrevimiento -le dijo-. Estabas nerviosa conmigo, pero a la vez sentías curiosidad.

-Desde luego, no me equivoqué estando nerviosa. Debería haber salido corriendo.

-En lugar de hacerlo, te casaste conmigo.

Sí, se había casado con él porque estaba ciega y profundamente enamorada de él y, desde el día en que se habían conocido, no le había dicho a nada que no.

-Todo el mundo comete errores, Inuyasha. Eres despiadado y tienes el corazón de piedra. No creo que haya ni pizca de compasión en ti.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola pensativo.

-Hay mucha gente que estaría de acuerdo contigo -contestó-. Por eso, precisamente, he venido.

-Has venido porque tu gente se ha equivocado, pero, ahora que hemos hablado, me gustaría que te fueras por donde has llegado.

-No, no me vaya ir porque resulta que, después de cinco años, ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo luego les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	2. La intensidad del recuerdo

Hola! Otra vez Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

Kagome miró a Inuyasha sorprendida.

¿Quería que trabajara para él?

¿Se había vuelto loco?

¿Se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido en­tre ellos?

¿Había olvidado los detalles escabrosos?

Kagome sintió que enrojecía.

-Supongo que estarás de broma. No pienso vol­ver a trabajar para ti jamás.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Inuyasha enarcando una ceja.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que había contestado lo peor que podía contestar. Una negativa no hacía más que alimentar su feroz instinto competitivo. Nadie le decía nunca que no a Inuyasha Marshall.

Se debía de creer que lo estaba retando cuando, en realidad, había sido su más básico instinto de supervivencia el que se había negado a trabajar para él.

-No estamos jugando, Inuyasha. Ojalá no estuvie­ras aquí. pero, ya que estás, vamos a aprovechar para aclarar las cosas -le dijo con el corazón acele­rado-. Quiero el divorcio.

Inuyasha la miró con frialdad.

-¿Quieres el divorcio? -sonrió-. Me parece un poco repentino, agape mou. ¿Después de cinco años te entran ahora las prisas?

Sí, cinco años de horrible tristeza, de esconder su pasado y de intentar vivir. Había sido como ig­norar una enorme herida con la esperanza de que se cure sola.

Pero no había sido así, así que había que inten­tar divorciarse.

-Cometimos un error, Inuyasha, y lo mejor sería arreglarlo.

-Está bien. Haz este trabajo que te propongo para mí y lo consideraré.

-¡No! --exclamó Kagome-. No quiero volver a trabajar para ti.

Sería demasiado doloroso. Ya estaba siéndolo.

Tenerlo tan cerca...

-¿Te puedes permitir el lujo de decirle que no a un cliente rico? -le preguntó Inuyasha paseándose ante ella.

-El dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Por mucho que me ofrecieras, jamás aceptaría trabajar para ti.

Aquello hizo reír a Inuyasha.

-Me sorprende que tengas entonces una empresa.

-Tú sólo piensas en el dinero.

-¿Y en qué hay que pensar?

-¡En la gente! La gente tiene sentimientos...

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan emotiva? Desde luego, los que decían que el tiempo lo cura todo en cuestiones de amor, no habían estado jamás enamo­rados de Inuyasha Marshall.

Kagome se estaba dando cuenta de que su he­rida no se había curado en absoluto. Para intentar calmarse, se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Cuando te digo que no quiero trabajar para ti, no te estoy retando -le explicó-. En cualquier caso, no entiendo por qué quieres que lo haga.

-Porque necesito a alguien que trabaje bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a estar dispuesta a aceptar?

-Hay tres razones. La primera, que estoy dis­puesto a pagar una cantidad de dinero tan elevada que no me vas a poder decir que no. La segunda, que si no lo haces bien no te daré el divorcio que de re­pente tanto deseas.

-¿Y la tercera? -preguntó Kagome odiándose a sí misma por estar tan nerviosa.

-La tercera es que, si no lo haces bien, os des­trozo la vida a ti y a Miller-sonrió Inuyasha con des­dén-. Así de sencillo.

A Kagome se le resbaló el vaso de la mano y cayó al suelo.

-No lo dices en serio --contestó mirando a Inuyasha sin molestarse en recoger los cristales rotos.

-Nunca bromeo en cuestiones de trabajo. Debe­rías saberlo.

Sí, Kagome lo sabía. En cuestiones de trabajo, Inuyasha era implacable. Kagome decidió intentar otra táctica.

-Es imposible que quieras que vuelva a trabajar para ti después de lo que ocurrió.

-Hace cinco años no hubiera podido soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú, pero ahora, gracias a Dios, las cosas han cambiado. Vas a tra­bajar para mí, Kagome.

-Me despediste -le recordó Kagome con pa­sión-. Me despediste delante de todo el mundo.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por suerte para ti, yo he olvidado el pasado.

¿Lo había olvidado?

¿Había significado su matrimonio tan poco para él que lo había olvidado?

¿Y creía que ella era capaz de olvidarlo tam­bién?

-Eras mi marido y trataste de destruirme -mur­muró-. Habías prometido ante Dios y ante nues­tros invitados cuidarme, pero eso te dio igual. Eres despiadado y jamás lo olvidaré.

-Te lo buscaste -contestó Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

Ante la brutalidad de su comportamiento, Kagome reflexionó que su herencia griega le llevaba a tener una insaciable sed de venganza.

Inuyasha fue hacia ella y Kagome sintió que se tensaba. Se estremeció y notó que las rodillas se le doblaban. ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de que lo odiaba, siguiera deseándolo?

¿Cómo podía?

¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando ante aquel hombre cuando su mente le decía que no sintiera nada y que huyera de allí?

Era imposible estar tan cerca de Inuyasha Marshall y no sentir nada. Kagome seguía siendo vulnera­ble a su todopoderosa sensualidad.

Se dijo que, aunque no pudiera controlar sus re­acciones, tenía que controlar sus acciones. No de­bía dejarse llevarse por sus sentimientos.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguri­dad -le advirtió apretando los puños.

Al ver que Inuyasha enarcaba una ceja divertido, Kagome se dio cuenta de que su «seguridad» con­sistía en el encargado del edificio, que se ocupaban de conectar y desconectar la alarma.

-No me da miedo -contestó Inuyasha acercán­dose todavía más a ella.

De repente, no había aire en la sala de reuniones.

-Quiero que te vayas. Te lo digo en serio, Inuyasha -repitió Kagome desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

Intentó concentrarse en el dolor y en la destruc­ción que aquel hombre había sembrado en su vida.

-No tengo absolutamente nada más que decirte. Si de verdad quieres trabajar con mi empresa, ten­drás que hablar con Kouga

No debería haber dicho aquello.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que hable con él cuando sabes lo que le haría si volviera a poner un pie en esta habitación? ¿Eres tonta?

No, no era tonta. Lo que le pasaba es que se ha­bía olvidado de cómo tratar con un hombre griego muy básico.

Los demás hombres que Kagome conocía eran civilizados y moderados, no como Inuyasha. Él era increíblemente primitivo, de emociones aleatorias e impredecibles.

En cualquier caso, Kagome ya no tenía vein­tiún años y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la inti­midara.

-No me asustas, Inuyasha, y si le vuelvas a poner la mano encima a Kouga... -se interrumpió ante lo ri­dículo que le pareció de repente amenazar a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué? -se burló Inuyasha-. ¿Sigues defendiendo a ese cobarde patético?

-Kouga no es un cobarde patético.

-Te ha dejado a solas conmigo -apuntó Inuyasha-. Desde luego, no me parece a mí que sea muy valiente. Debería haberse quedado para proteger a su _mujer_.

-Nunca he sido su mujer.

Ya estaba dicho.

Por fin, lo había dicho. Debería haberlo hecho cinco años atrás y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por el estúpido orgullo y la loca idea de que podía jugar con él.

-No insultes mi inteligencia -gruñó Inuyasha-. Te acostaste con él mientras llevabas mi alianza.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo y se dijo que no merecía la pena intentar que comprendiera la ver­dad.

Parte de la culpa era suya, desde luego, porque había querido ponerlo celoso, quería castigarlo por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado.

Y lo había conseguido.

Lo había hecho tan bien, que la reacción de Inuyasha le había dado miedo.

La situación se le había ido de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de confesar la verdad.

No pudo decirle que el abrazo que había visto entre ellos había sido un abrazo de consuelo dado por un amigo al que le había contado que su ma­rido no tenía intención alguna de cambiar su vida de ligón por que se hubiera casado con ella.

-Es demasiado tarde para excusas y explicacio­nes -le dijo Inuyasha-. Me las das única y exclusiva­mente para proteger a Kouga.

-Inuyasha...

-Cuando nos conocimos, eras virgen -le recordó alterado-. ¿Qué sucedió, Kagome? ¿Que­rías experimentar? ¿Necesitabas probarlo con otros?

Aquellas injustas palabras hicieron mella en Kagome.

-Desde luego, no tienes el monopolio en cuanto a variedad se refiere -le espetó enfadada.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y Kagome se sintió como un animalillo atrapado ante los faros de un coche, consciente del peligro inmediato pero inca­paz de moverse.

Inuyasha tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la mi­raba con hostilidad. Kagome pensó que jamás iba a poder hablar del pasado con aquel hombre.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se giró y se puso a mirar las fotografías y los títulos que colga­ban de las paredes.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración y tomó aire. No podía salir corriendo porque estaba segura de que Inuyasha la alcanzaría, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

-Veo que tienes muchos premios... -comentó Inuyasha.

-Hago bien mi trabajo. También lo hacía cuando me despediste.

-Nuestra relación ya no era solamente profesional.

No, claro que no y ése había sido precisamente su error.

Se había casado con el jefe y, cuando su vida personal se había terminado, su trabajo, también.

-Me traicionaste y ahora tienes lo que querías, una nueva vida con tu amante.

-Kouga no es mi amante.

A Kagome le entraron unas ganas horribles de reírse. Aquel hombre que tenía ante sí, tan brillante para los negocios, era un auténtico burro en el amor.

¿Es que acaso no sabía cuánto lo había amado?

Kagome abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Para qué? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que Kagome quería era que Inuyasha se fuera cuanto antes y, para conseguirlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era no hablar.

-No quiero que Miller se acerque a mi caso, pero quiero que tú vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Kagome sintió que el cerebro se le había ador­mecido. Por lo visto, no era capaz de reaccionar. Sólo sus instintos más básicos estaban alerta.

Anonadada ante su potente masculinidad, se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y Inuyasha siguió el movimiento con sus ojos.

Al instante, Kagome se encontró recordando.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió cómo la tensión subía entre ellos por momentos. Sintió la mirada de Inuyasha en el cuello, la sintió deslizarse por su escote hasta posarse en sus pechos.

¿Se estaría dando cuenta de lo que le estaba ha­ciendo?

Kagome no pude evitar que se le endurecieran los pezones y la pelvis le doliera. De repente, se sintió como hipnotizada, superada por una fuerza a la que no se podía resistir.

Obviamente, la atracción era mutua.

Inuyasha maldijo en griego y apartó la mirada.

Claro que sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Siempre lo había sabido antes incluso que ella, lo que no constituía ninguna sorpresa porque un hombre tan experimentado en el sexo como Inuyasha conocía tan bien a las mujeres que era capaz de detectar sus reacciones, lo que le permitía saber exactamente cuándo y cómo actuar.

-Miller no es capaz de satisfacer a una mujer como tú -le espetó sorprendiéndola.

-No a todas las mujeres nos gusta tu machismo neandertal -contestó Kagome con acidez.

Inuyasha se puso delante de ella en dos zancadas y la agarró de los hombros.

-Vamos a ver hasta qué punto es eso cierto -le dijo besándola con tanta urgencia que a Kagome no le dio tiempo ni de protestar.

Sin pensarlo, abrió la boca y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

El beso, salvaje y acalorado, era el beso de un hombre desesperado y Kagome se apretó contra él buscando su cercanía, su masculinidad.

Cuánto había echado aquello de menos.

Cuánto lo había echado de menos a él.

Fue como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran, como si una fuerza más poderosa que la física los uniera.

Kagome sintió que Inuyasha se estremecía. De repente, la tomó en brazos, la sentó sobre la mesa y ella le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

-¿No a todas las mujeres os gusta? -se burló-. ¿Kouga te pone así?

Kagome sintió una explosión en la entrepierna y se apretó contra él.

Entonces, de repente, Inuyasha la soltó, maldijo y se apartó de ella con tanta rapidez que Kagome tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse.

Al principio, fue incapaz de comprender por qué Inuyasha había roto algo tan perfecto, pero, cuando la pasión dejó de cegarle el cerebro, com­prendió la situación y se sintió humillada.

Lo había hecho porque aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con la química. Era pura venganza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquel hombre era su enemigo, pero había bas­tado un beso para que se abrazara a él y se dejara llevar por el deseo, un deseo que sólo él había des­pertado en ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial?

-Te odio -mintió.

-Me da igual-contestó Inuyasha alejándose satisfecho-. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media para ha­blar de las condiciones de trabajo mientras cenamos.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Qué? -añadió Inuyasha-. ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a decir nada como «eres el último hombre de la tierra con el que cenaría»? Si no te pones así, esto va ser mucho menos divertido de lo que yo es­peraba.

-¿Para qué quieres que cenemos juntos?

-A pesar de que aseguras que no te gusto, a mí me da la impresión de que la única manera de ha­blar va a ser estar en un lugar público -sonrió Inuyasha-. A ver si así no acabamos en la cama.

Kagome comprendió que tenía razón. ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar así? Debería haberlo abo­feteado.

-Puedo resistirme a ti -le aseguró.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sabes que no es así -le dijo mirándole los pe­chos.

Kagome sabía que los pezones se le habían vuelto a endurecer, pero, en lugar de cubrirse, le­vantó el mentón en un intento de recobrar la digni­dad perdida.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo, Inuyasha. Ni en privado en público.

-Entonces, hablaré yo -contestó Inuyasha yendo hacia la puerta-. Una última cosa. Si quieres que tengamos la cena en paz, no menciones a Miller.

¿Paz?

A Kagome le entraron ganas de reír.

-No voy a mencionar nada porque no voy a ir a cenar contigo.

-No juegues conmigo, Kagome -le advirtió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-. A las siete y media. Si no estás, iré a buscarte.

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Kagome se quedó allí, petrificada, no sabiendo si llorar o gritar. Durante cinco años, había conse­guido olvidar su pasado y ahora Inuyasha aparecía de nuevo en su vida y todos sus esfuerzos no va­lían de nada.

Con un solo beso había destapado la caja de Pandora.

Al verlo, se había enfurecido, pero una vez que la había besado, Kagome se había olvidado de todo excepto de su boca y de su cuerpo.

Menuda humillación.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que daba igual que se divorciara o no porque lo que había entre ellos era tan fuerte que la única medida posible era mante­nerse alejada de él.

Cuando Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que no podía controlar su vida, la dejaría en paz. No debía dejar que la intimidara.

No iba a ir a cenar con él. En realidad, no iba a volver a verJa. Cuando Inuyasha llegara a las siete y media, ella no estaría allí.

Desde luego, si se creía que iba a pasar a bus­caria y que ella iba a ir a cenar con él como un dó­cil corderito, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el Segundo capitulo luego les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	3. Sentimientos Contradictorios

**Hola!** Inuyasha no me pertecenece lo he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko la creadora de esta magica historia.

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**Inuyasha **avanzó hacia su coche deportivo. Furioso consigo mismo por no haberse po­dido controlar.

_« ¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido?»,_ se preguntó montándose en el vehículo mientras el resto de su equipo y los guardaespaldas se montaban en el co­che de atrás.

Había estado a punto de poseer a Kagome en­cima de una mesa, algo que jamás había hecho an­tes. Él, un hombre que se enorgullecía de su auto­disciplina.

Era culpa de Kagome, que hacía que se com­portara de acuerdo a sus instintos más básicos.

La quería castigar.

Se aseguró que había sido por la sorpresa de volver a verla. Era lo último que se esperaba y, desde luego, no contaba con volver a ver a Miller.

Había sido oírla pronunciar su nombre lo que le había impulsado a besarla, para borrar su existen­cia, pero en cuanto sintió sus labios perdió el con­trol, algo que no le pasaba con ninguna mujer, sólo con Kagome Higurashi.

_Kagome..._

El error más grande de su vida.

Recordó su melena azabache y su preciosa sonrisa, que lo volvía loco. Recordó sus piernas intermina­bles y su naturaleza apasionada.

Inuyasha se había prometido a sí mismo siendo joven que jamás se casaría porque había visto cómo su padre hacía el idiota con varias mujeres, pero cuando conoció a Kagome...

Desde el primer instante, la pasión había regido su relación, una pasión que los consumía hasta unos límites insospechados, una pasión que le había he­cho hacer lo que se había prometido que jamás haría.

Se había casado con ella.

Todavía no entendía por qué.

Al recordar sus impresionantes ojos cafés, sintió una punzada de deseo en la entrepierna y maldijo.

Siempre había sido así con Kagome, desde la primera vez, desde que la había visto sentada en un taburete en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa.

En aquel mismo instante, había puesto todas sus armas masculinas en movimiento para conseguir acostarse con ella.

Su relación con Kagome había sido siempre complementaria. Él sacaba su lado apasionado y ella, su lado sensible.

Hasta entonces, Inuyasha no era consciente de po­der ser sensible, pero aquella mujer lo había conse­guido.

Sin embargo, no había podido perdonarle su infidelidad. Lo que le había ocurrido a su padre de­bería haberlo preparado para aquella situación, pero se había sentido tan traicionado que había perdido el control, algo que odiaba.

La había echado de su vida para no hacer algo todavía más estúpido que casarse con ella, como perdonarla.

Estar con ella era como mirar al sol, lo dejaba cegado y mareado.

Y ahora resultaba que Kagome quería divorciarse.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. A él jamás se le había ocurrido. Él se había limitado a olvidar el desas­troso episodio y a seguir con su vida.

Volverla a ver le había hecho sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, Inuyasha se dirigió a su oficina con la firme decisión de darse una buena ducha fría para poder pensar con claridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando le he visto entrar, no me lo podía creer -comentó Kouga mirando a Kagome-. Necesito un pitillo.

-Pero si dejaste de fumar hace seis meses.

-Si Marshall vuelve a nuestras vidas, te aseguro que vuelvo a fumar -dijo Kouga muy pálido-. Por favor, dime que no seguís casados, dime que eso que has dicho de que sigue siendo tu marido era una broma.

Kagome cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-No, no ha sido una broma.

-¿No te has divorciado de él?

-No vi el momento.

-¿No viste el momento? ¿Cómo es eso?

Kagome no se había querido divorciar porque ella creía en el matrimonio, en las promesas y en los votos que le había hecho a su marido.

-No quería pensar en ello.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué excusa tiene él?

-Supongo que se olvidó de que alguna vez estuvo casado conmigo -contestó Kagome mor­diéndose el labio.

-Perfecto. Así que sigues casada con él. ¿Y qué quería?

-Quiere que trabaje para él.

-¿Otra broma?

-Ojalá.

-Pero tú no vas a aceptar, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza la posi­bilidad! -dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. No olvides lo que ese hombre te hizo sufrir. Se acostó con otra mujer, te echó del trabajo e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para frenar tu ca­rrera.

-Sí, no lo he olvidado. Por eso precisamente, no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer -suspiró Kouga frustrado-. Te conozco muy bien y sé lo que sentías por él. Tam­bién sé que durante estos cinco años, desde que te dejó, no ha habido otro hombre en tu vida. Em­piezo a preguntarme la verdadera razón por la que no has querido divorciarte de él.

-Kouga...

-Todavía sueñas con él, ¿verdad?

Kagome abrió la boca para negarlo, pero no pudo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Kagome. Inuyasha Marshall no te va a hacer ningún bien. Ha reaparecido en tu vida, pero volverá a irse y te dejará hecha polvo de nuevo.

-Lo sé y por eso precisamente no voy a...

-Sí, lo vas a hacer porque no lo puedes evitar. Él, tampoco. Dime que no te ha besado.

Kagome se sonrojó y Kouga maldijo en voz alta.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó exasperado-. ¡No podéis estar juntos sin desnudaros mutuamente!

-Kouga, por favor...

-No pienso volver a quedarme mirando mientras te destroza, Kagome -le advirtió-. Te re­cuerdo que estuviste seis meses sin poderte mover de la cama. Soy tu mejor amigo y por eso, precisa­mente, estoy en el deber de recordarte que ese hombre estuvo a punto de destruirte. Yo te ayudé a salir del hoyo, pero no estoy seguro de poder volvedlo a hacer.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo -contestó Kagome-. Yo no le he pedido que viniera. Simplemente, se ha presentado aquí.

-Deberías haberle dicho que se fuera.

-Lo he intentado.

-Divórciate de él, Kagome. Tienes unas cuantas justificaciones. Para empezar, adulterio. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo había olvi­dado. Aquel día había sabido lo que era de verdad el dolor.

Kouga suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a volver?

-Va a venir a buscarme a las siete y media para hablar de negocios durante la cena -admitió Kagome.

-¿Vas a salir a cenar con él? La última vez que nos vimos nos cenó a los dos. Kagome, no te fíes de él.

-No me fío de él.

-Ese hombre me mandó al hospital.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se estremeció al re­cordarlo. Si no hubiera besado a Kouga...

-Ya lo sé, pero al vemos juntos... es muy pose­sivo y... -se interrumpió y se preguntó por qué lo estaba justificando.

A juzgar por la cara de Kouga, él se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Te recuerdo que se portó fatal contigo.

-Pero nos encontró juntos en la cama.

-Sí, bueno... admito que eso fue culpa mía. Había debido demasiado y, cuando apareciste con esa carita de pena...

-No pasa nada -le dijo Kagome acariciándole el brazo-. Los dos sabemos que fue la bebida la que hizo que intentaras seducirme. Nosotros so­mos amigos ¿verdad?

-Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que para ti sólo había un hombre en la vida -suspiró Kouga-, así que tiré la toalla y he tenido la suerte de encontrar a otra persona.

-Menos mal que uno de nosotros ha conseguido ser feliz -sonrió Kagome-. Inuyasha te odia por mi culpa. La noche en la que nos encontró juntos, yo podría haberte dado un empujón si hubiera que­rido, pero cuando lo vi en la puerta la sed de ven­ganza me llevó a besarte para darle celos.

Kouga se estremeció al recordarlo.

-Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Creía que me iba a matar.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-Prométeme que no vas a estar aquí a las siete y media.

-Prometido -contestó Kagome.

-No vayas a casa tampoco. Allí te encontraría fácilmente. Piérdete por Londres. Sal a pasear. Cómprate una peluca, tíñete el pelo y engorda cua­renta kilos.

Kagome sonrió.

-Los dos sabemos que, cuanto más difícil se lo ponga, más va a insistir él.

Era cierto, pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

¿Qué quería exactamente de ella? ¿Por qué quería que trabajara para él? Ya lo había hecho cinco años atrás...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrar a trabajar en el departamento de Relacio­nes Públicas de Marshall Industries nada más termi­nar la carrera había sido lo más increíble que le ha­bía pasado en la vida.

Había empezado en la oficina de Londres y allí había conocido a Kouga. Nunca vio a Inuyasha, sólo en el informe anual, pues tenía oficinas por todo el mundo y viajaba constantemente.

Probablemente, jamás lo habría conocido si no hubiera acudido a la inauguración de uno de sus hoteles en el Caribe.

_-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-_

-Vas a estar allí dos meses -le dijo su jefe una mañana-. Vas a trabajar en diferentes departamen­tos para que entiendas cómo funciona la empresa por dentro y, así, puedas encargarte de las ruedas de prensa. La idea es invitar a los periodistas a ce­nar y agasajarlos todo lo posible para que escriban maravillas de nosotros.

-¿Estará él allí? -preguntó Kagome intrigada ante la posibilidad de conocer por fin al jefe todo­poderoso que se había hecho cargo de la empresa que su padre había dejado arruinada y la había convertido en un imperio mundial.

-No lo sé -contestó su jefe encogiéndose de hombros-. Probablemente, no porque está siempre viajando y, cuando no viaja, está en la cama con alguna modelo o actriz impresionante, así que no te hagas ilusiones en ese sentido.

Por supuesto que no se las hacía, se dijo Kagome mientras hacía las maletas. Acababa de cum­plir veintiún años y no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse y, menos, de Inuyasha Marshall porque te­nía reputación de ser un playboy.

Una noche, estaba sentada en el bar charlando con otros huéspedes del hotel cuando, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que la estaban observando.

Era un hombre que se mantenía levemente apar­tado de los demás. Tenía un aire de autoridad y un físico tan impresionante que la deslumbró.

Debería haberlo reconocido, pero no fue así. Probablemente, porque las fotografías que había visto de él no hacían justicia a la vital masculini­dad del hombre que tenía ante sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo dejándola temblando como una hoja.

Qué guapo era.

No dejaba de mirarla.

Acostumbrada a mantener a los hombres a dis­tancia, Kagome desvió la mirada diciéndose que no era para ella porque, si estaba alojado allí, debía de ser millonario y ella no quería nada con ellos por muy guapos que fueran.

-Quiero que cenes conmigo -le dijo el descono­cido acercándose.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kagome tuvo la tentación de aceptar una propuesta semejante.

-¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres? -le contestó.

-Siempre.

-No puedo cenar con huéspedes.

-Yo no soy un huésped -sonrió Inuyasha.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de quién era en­tonces, pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando estaban cenando y habían hablado de muchas co­sas, cuando Kagome ya se había medio enamo­rado de él.

-Oh, Dios mío... -dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato al darse cuenta de con quién estaba cenando-. Eres... eres...

-¿Quién soy? -dijo Inuyasha enarcando las cejas.

-Eres tú -dijo Kagome tragando saliva-. Tendría que haberte reconocido. Te he visto en el in­forme anual.

-¿Ese documento de cuarenta páginas en el que todos salimos fatal? -rió Inuyasha haciéndola reír también.

-No puedo salir con el jefe -recapacitó Kagome de repente-. Va en contra de las normas.

-Ya, pero las normas las hago yo. Las puedo cambiar o despedirte.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, aunque un tiempo después.

_Fin de Flash Back_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diez kilómetros de allí, Inuyasha Marshall, se pa­seaba nervioso por su despacho mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Kagome.

Jaken lo observaba nervioso.

-Buscaré otra empresa de asesoramiento de Imagen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno... es obvio que... os odiáis.

Poco acostumbrado a analizar sus sentimientos, Inuyasha se sintió incómodo ante la precisión con la que su abogado acababa de describir cómo se sen­tía.

¿Odio?

Había sentido muchas cosas por Kagome Higurashi, pero, desde luego, el odio no era una de ellas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis... eh... casados?

-Un mes, tres días y seis horas -contestó Inuyasha riéndose-. Hasta entonces, mi padre tenía el ré­cord de matrimonio más corto, pero ahora lo os­tento yo.

-En teoría sigues casado, ¿no? ¿Por qué no os habéis divorciado nunca?

-Porque uno se divorcia sólo cuando quiere ca­sarse con otra mujer -contestó Inuyasha sentán­dose-. Y yo no tengo intención de repetir seme­jante error.

-Bien. Creo que a eso se refería precisamente Henricksen cuando decía que no tienes ningún compromiso familiar.

-Desde luego, un matrimonio de cuatro semanas, tres días y seis horas no es una buena tarjeta de presentación.

-Es una pena que no podamos trabajar con esa empresa porque tu mujer tiene fama de ser la me­jor. Si hay alguien capaz de convencer a Henricksen de que eres un hombre capaz de amar, es ella. De momento, ni siquiera quiere concertar una cita con nosotros.

-¿Sigue sin querer vemos?

Jaken negó con el cabeza, visiblemente frustrado.

-La semana pasada te fotografiaron con una modelo y con una bailarina yeso no nos ha ayu­dado en absoluto. El problema es que nunca sales con la misma mujer dos veces seguidas.

-¿Para qué?

-Inuyasha, tenemos que convencer a Henricksen de que sales con tantas mujeres porque, en rea­lidad, estás buscando a la perfecta para pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Claro que, ahora que sé que estás casado, nada de esto va a dar resultado... me parece que vamos a tener que damos por venci­dos. Hacerte parecer un hombre de familia es real­mente difícil y, si para colmo, Henricksen se en­tera de que ya estás casado y sigues saliendo con otras mujeres, me temo que no hay nada que hacer. Piensa que él lleva con la misma mujer desde los veinte años.

-Supongo que por eso viven en una isla, para no tener tentaciones.

Inuyasha no creía en que las mujeres fueran capa­ces de ser fieles. Si la experiencia de su padre no fuera suficiente, a él le había pasado lo mismo.

-No pienso tirar la toalla, Jaken -le dijo a su abo­gado poniéndose en pie.

No iba a parar hasta que Blue Cave lsland fuera suya.

-A mí no se me ocurre ninguna solución -sus­piró Jaken.

-Sigue buscando -le ordenó Inuyasha mirando por la ventana-. Si necesito cambiar de imagen, lo haré. Y mi mujer es la persona ideal para hacerlo.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Ya sabes que nunca bromeo cuando hablo de negocios.

-Podría hacerte un daño colosal. Te odia...

-No, no me odia -contestó Inuyasha recordando el episodio de aquel mismo día.

-Soy tu abogado y te aconsejo que no lo hagas porque es muy arriesgado, Inuyasha.

-A mí el riesgo no me asusta.

-No te entiendo.

Inuyasha no contestó. A él también le costaba en­tenderse a sí mismo. Para ser un hombre que nunca miraba atrás, estaba incómodamente obsesionado con la desastrosa relación que había tenido con Kagome.

Se dijo que era solamente porque se había ne­gado a trabajar para él. Su relación se había basado siempre precisamente en eso, en retarse mutua­mente.

Era una relación explosiva, pero muy excitante al mismo tiempo. La posibilidad de volver a vérse­las con ella lo llenó de una anticipación que no fue capaz de explicar.

**Continuaraaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el Tercer capitulo luego les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LES HA GUSTADO LEER ESTA BONITA HISTORIA...Y PERDON POR LOS ERRORES QUE HE TENIDO AL REDACTAR LA HISTORIA (ADAPTARLA)...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR.**

CUIDENSE...

BYE


	4. Tratando de Huir

**Hola!** Inuyasha no me pertecenece lo he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko la creadora de esta magica historia.

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**Kagome **miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, si quería seguir el consejo de Kouga de perderse por Londres, tenía que ponerse en movimiento.

Se metió en el baño que tenía al lado de la ofi­cina y se miró en el espejo. En lugar de ver el ros­tro de una mujer de negocios madura, vio la cara de la chica que era hacía cinco años.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo que, por mucho que hu­biera luchado para cambiar su imagen externa, no había conseguido cambiar por dentro.

Por fuera, no quedaba nada de la chica inocente que se había enamorado perdidamente de Inuyasha Marshall, pero por dentro... por dentro, aquella chica apasionada y alegre seguía existiendo.

Kagome se tocó los labios y recordó...

Había sido increíble. Dos meses con Inuyasha. En aquel tiempo, había descubierto una parte de sí misma que no conocía y que se había negado desde entonces.

Sintió una punzada de deseo en la pelvis con sólo pensar en él. Le parecía imposible que una mujer pudiera sentir lo que Inuyasha le había hecho sentir a ella.

No se reconocía a sí misma. Con él, todo era mucho más intenso. Sobre todo, el dolor de la des­pedida.

Kagome se agarró al lavabo.

Si se concentraba en eso, el deseo desaparece­ría.

Ya no tenía veintiún años y, desde luego, no era una ingenua.

Estar con Inuyasha no sólo le había enseñado sexo.

Todo lo que sabía sobre el dolor, el sufrimiento y la pérdida lo había aprendido con él. Era toda una experta.

Por eso, precisamente, iba a huir de él.

No quería que Inuyasha Marshall volviera a formar parte de su vida y estaba decidida a hablar cuanto antes con un abogado para iniciar los trámites del divorcio.

Se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, una gorra y unas zapatillas de deporte. Satisfecha con su cambio de imagen, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se fue.

Aunque la viera, Inuyasha no se fijaría en ella vestida así. Él sólo se fijaba en mujeres elegantes.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente que volvía del trabajo. Kagome se mezcló con ellos y paró un taxi. Una vez dentro, le dijo al conductor que fuera ha­cia el río.

Un paseo le iría bien para aclarar las ideas y po­dría tomarse un café y algo de comer en uno de los muchos locales que había en las orillas.

El taxi la dejó cerca del Parlamento. Kagome se quedó mirando el ocaso sobre el Támesis. Esta­ban en pleno verano y hacía mucho calor. Todo el mundo tenía prisa por llegar a casa.

Nadie se fijó en ella.

Se sintió anónima entre tanta gente y comenzó a relajarse. Gracias a Kouga tenía una nueva vida y de­bía aprovecharla.

Estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Marshall Industries y no debía volver a mezclarse con ellos jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí, jefe, se ha intentado escapar. Ha tomado un taxi hasta el río y ha dado un paseo. Ha estado an­dando un buen rato. Hemos estado a punto de per­derla porque, la verdad, no se parece en nada a la fotografía que nos dio.

Inuyasha miró a su guardaespaldas y se rió. Aque­llo era típico de Kagome. Sabía perfectamente que la iba a encontrar y, aun así, se empeñaba en huir.

Mientras se subía en el coche y le daba instruc­ciones al conductor, pensó que por eso siempre chocaban.

Kagome era la persona más parecida a él, ca­bezota y decidida, que conocía.

Las mujeres babeaban ante él, pero Kagome, no. Ella lo había ignorado, lo que le había forzado a perseguir a una mujer por primera vez en su vida y, mientras las demás se reían ante sus comenta­rios, ella discutía y lo volvía loco.

Era la antítesis de la mujer que le habían ense­ñado que debía buscar. No era una mujer sumisa y ése era parte de su atractivo.

Kagome era vivaracha, terca y difícil de con­vencer, la mujer perfecta para un hombre al que le gustaran los retos.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a lu­char con ella. Su relación siempre había sido apa­sionada y aquella mañana le había quedado claro que seguía deseándola.

Le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano no poseerla allí mismo, sobre la mesa de cristal.

Ahí era dónde se había equivocado. Tendría que haber seguido acostándose con ella hasta que hu­bieran estado los dos tan exhaustos que no hubie­ran tenido fuerzas para discutir.

Pero había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de casarse con ella.

Seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

Al darse cuenta de que el coche se había parado, se fijó en un café que tenía una terraza con varias mesas.

Por detrás parecía un chico, pero Inuyasha reco­noció la curva de su cuello y el mentón levantado.

Estaba lista para entrar en batalla.

Era obvio que estaba esperando que la encon­trara.

Inuyasha bajó del coche y fue hacia ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome lo sintió antes de verlo.

Las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes se habían concentrado en alguien que estaba a sus es­paldas y Kagome sabía muy bien de quién se tra­taba.

Se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar si se levantara y saliera corriendo. Se tensó y se pre­paró para la confrontación, pero no se giró.

La había encontrado más rápidamente de lo que había imaginado, pero él era así. No había persona a la que no pudiera encontrar ni contrato que se le resistiera.

Encontrarla debía de haber sido un juego de ni­ños, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a acceder a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella, ignorando las mi­radas de las féminas que había a su alrededor.

A Kagome le entraron ganas de reírse. A ella le había pasado lo mismo cuando lo había conocido. Se había sentido atraída por él como si fuera un imán.

Le entraron ganas de gritarles que se lo queda­ran, pero que tuvieran cuidado porque era un hom­bre muy peligroso que no tenía escrúpulos.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Lo miró a los ojos con ganas de pelea. Era la única manera de tratar con aquel hombre porque, si percibía el más leve signo de debilidad, te macha­caba.

-¿Mezclándote con la plebe, Inuyasha?

Miró su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Has sido tú la que ha elegido el campo de batalla.

¿Campo de batalla? Sí, así era su relación.

Inuyasha le hizo una señal a un camarero que obviamente lo había reconocido porque corrió a aten­derlo con una prisa patética.

Kagome apretó los dientes. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que hacía que todo el mundo se rindiera a sus pies?

Se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba traje sino unos pantalones de pinzas y una camisa de lino, pero aun así seguía teniéndolo todo bajo con­trol, era el magnate griego en todo su esplendor.

«El jefe de la manada», pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha pidió un café y observó satisfecho que la bebida de Kagome estaba casi intacta. Ella le de­dicó una mirada glacial.

-Has hecho que me siguieran, ¿verdad? -lo acusó.

-¿Creías que no lo iba a hacer? -sonrió él.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Inuyasha, porque no tengo nada que decirte a menos que quieras que hablemos del divorcio.

-Ah, sí... el divorcio -dijo Inuyasha cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Contra su voluntad, Kagome se encontró reme­morando aquel glorioso cuerpo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se le había secado la boca.

Horrorizada, desvió la mirada y dio un trago a su bebida.

-Me preguntó por qué no has hablado con tu abogado antes -comentó Inuyasha.

-Porque nunca pienso en ti -mintió Kagome dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con manos temblo­rosas-. Nuestro matrimonio fue tan breve que ya lo he olvidado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y también te has olvidado del sexo, Kagome?

-Sí -contestó Kagome apretando los puños.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas? -observó Inuyasha enarcando una ceja-. ¿No te parece casi indecente que, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre noso­tros, nos sigamos deseando desesperadamente?

Mortificada porque había adivinado con facili­dad lo que le ocurría, Kagome volvió a tomar el vaso entre las manos, pero le temblaban tanto que lo único que consiguió fue que el contenido se le cayera por los dedos.

-Lo único que deseo desesperadamente es que te vayas.

-Te aseguro que, vaya donde vaya, te vaya lle­var conmigo -le dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo.

-A menos que me secuestres a plena luz del día, te aseguro que eso no va a ser así -contestó Kagome mirándole enfadada-. Te advierto que grito muy alto.

-Recuerdo muy bien cómo gritas, _Anni _-con­testó Inuyasha con voz ronca-. Y recuerdo también perfectamente qué es lo que te hace gritar.

_Anni._

Kagome cerró los ojos. No estaba jugando lim­pio.

Sólo él la llamaba así en los momentos más ínti­mos.

Utilizar ahora aquel nombre era un recuerdo de sus encuentros sexuales más preciados.

-Eres asqueroso -le dijo.

-¿Preferirías que tuviéramos esta conversación en un lugar más íntimo?

-Preferiría que me dejaras en paz. No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo, Inuyasha.

-Claro que sí, Kagome. Me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a ver. Me gusta hablar contigo. Había olvidado lo que es estar con alguien que no accede automáticamente a todo lo que quiero.

-¡Pero si no te gusta nada que la gente te lleve la contraria!

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si no fueras tan gallito, a la gente no le daría miedo decirte la verdad.

-¿Crees que les doy miedo? -preguntó Inuyasha divertido.

-Les tienes aterrorizados. No tienes medida y siempre, absolutamente siempre, te tienes que salir con la tuya. De pequeño debías de ser insoportable.

Si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien, no se habría dado cuenta del sutil cambio que se operó durante dos segundos en su rostro al oír aquellas palabras.

-Me alegro de que lo tengas tan claro porque, así, nos ahorraremos discusiones innecesarias.

-Todas las discusiones que ha habido entre no­sotros han sido innecesarias.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así.

-Será porque tienes memoria selectiva -se burló Kagome.

-Tengo una memoria perfecta, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a ti. Recuerdo todas nuestras discu­siones, todas las acusaciones que vertiste sobre mí y todas las palabras que ahogaste cuando hacíamos el amor.

-Debe de ser que tienes una memoria increíble porque nuestra relación fue una gran discusión sin fin.

-Porque tú no querías hacer nada sin pelear. In­cluso el sexo entre nosotros era una pelea.

Kagome sintió que el calor se apoderaba de ella cuando recordó cómo había sido el sexo entre ellos.

_Salvaje, frenético, descontrolado. _

No había habido nada tranquilo en su relación. Había sido apasionada y antagonista desde el pri­mer día.

-Sabías que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y, sin embargo, te empeñaste en jugar.

-No eran juegos, Inuyasha. Simplemente, somos diferentes. Venimos de diferentes culturas. Tú crees en doncellas vírgenes y en... amantes -le explicó- y yo creo que para que funcione una relación el hom­bre y la mujer tienen que ser iguales.

-¿Entonces qué haces con Miller? Lo digo por­que no te llega, ni de lejos, a la suela de los zapatos.

-Fuiste tú el que insistió en que no habláramos de Kouga -dijo Kagome poniéndose en pie-. Estás rompiendo tus propias normas.

-Siéntate -le ordenó Inuyasha.

-No. No me está gustando esta conversación

-Podemos seguir hablando aquí o en mi hotel, donde tú prefieras.

Kagome no quería volver a quedarse a solas con él después de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, así que volvió a sentarse.

El camarero les llevó dos cafés.

-Este café esta asqueroso -comentó Inuyasha al probarlo-. No hay ninguno como el que hacemos en Grecia.

-Pues vuélvete para allá cuanto antes -sonrió Kagome.

-Eso es lo que quiero, pero antes tengo que ha­cer un trabajo y tú también.

-Ya te dicho que no me interesa -contestó Kagome.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo Inuyasha sacando unos papeles de alguna parte-. Una lista de tus clientes. Es in­creíble que la mayoría de ellos tengan cuentas en mis bancos.

Kagome había olvidado la cantidad de negocios que tenía aquel hombre.

-No te atreverías...

-Claro que sí, _agape mou_ -sonrió Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Decirle que no a aquel hombre era como intentar parar un tsunami.

-¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

-Porque necesito cambiar mi imagen pública cuanto antes.

-¿La gente se ha dado cuenta de cómo eres en realidad y no te gusta? -rió Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró con desprecio.

-No te puedo ayudar -le dijo Kagome mirán­dolo a los ojos-. Mi trabajo consiste en descubrir y potenciar el lado más humano de las personas, pero los dos sabemos que tú careces de ese lado, Inuyasha. Tienes fama de ser duro y frío y yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiar eso.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que Kouga pierda la empresa?

Kagome tragó saliva.

-Serías capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Quiero que trabajes para mí, Kagome -contestó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros-. Si para conseguirlo, tengo que hacerlo...

-¿Quieres que convenza a la gente de que eres tierno y amable? -se rió Kagome con increduli­dad.

-Soy un hombre de negocios y a los hombres de negocios no nos sirve de nada ser tiernos y ama­bles, pero quiero que los convenzas de que tengo mi lado humano. Si lo que te molesta es el pasado, estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo.

A Kagome le entraron ganas de abofetearlo. Por lo visto, el muy canalla se creía que estaba siendo generoso.

-Eres increíble, Inuyasha Me echaste a la calle, me arruinaste la vida profesional y ¿ahora quieres que hagamos como que no ocurrido nada?

-Yo ya lo he olvidado.

A Kagome le gustaría haberlo olvidado tam­bién.

-¿Por qué yo? -le preguntó.

-Porque he visto lo que has hecho con otros clientes.

-¿Y por qué quieres cambiar la imagen que la gente tiene de ti? Nunca te ha importado.

-Porque tengo un negocio muy importante entre manos -contestó Inuyasha-. El propietario de lo que quiero comprar es ridículamente sentimental y cree que no soy capaz de entender los valores fa­miliares.

-Evidentemente, es un hombre muy observador -sonrió Kagome-. No se deja impresionar por tu falta de principios. A ti te gustan las cosas rápidas.

-Menos en un aspecto de mi vida y tú deberías saberlo.

Y lo sabía.

Kagome sintió que un intenso calor se apode­raba de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ha sido fascinante hablar contigo, Inuyasha, pero me tengo que ir.

-No hemos terminado.

-Yo, sí -insistió Kagome poniéndose en pie.

Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, ha­ciéndola caer en su regazo. A Kagome no le dio tiempo de protestar. Sintió sus labios en la boca e, instintivamente, lo besó.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó horrorizada que Inuyasha estaba excitado.

-No te muevas -le dijo con voz ronca.

La erección amenazaba con atravesar la tela de los pantalones.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

Ella también estaba muy excitada.

-Inuyasha. .. ¿Qué te propones?

-Recordarte el pasado. Me has dicho que lo has olvidado ya mí me han dicho que lo mejor para la amnesia es un buen shock.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que me ayudes a cerrar esa compraventa. Quiero que hagas lo que sea necesario para con­vencer a Henricksen de que soy un hombre sensi­ble que entiende perfectamente cómo se lleva un complejo de veraneo familiar.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Soy asesora de imagen, no maga. Los dos sa­bemos que tú no tienes nada de sensible.

-Hay partes de mi anatomía que son increíblemente sensibles -le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se sonrojó y lo miró con cara de asco.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-Sí, sí lo vas a hacer -insistió Inuyasha apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Lo vas a hacer porque es la única manera de que te dé el divorcio y porque, si no lo haces, te arruino por segunda vez y, en esta ocasión, me llevo por delante también a Kouga.

**Continuaraaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el Cuarto capitulo luego les mandare los demas..

Sigo actualizando pues estoy de vacaciones de la U. al fin pero bueno hay le sigo okissss.

dejen review porfavor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LES HA GUSTADO LEER ESTA BONITA HISTORIA...Y PERDON POR LOS ERRORES QUE HE TENIDO AL REDACTAR LA HISTORIA (ADAPTARLA)...GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR.**

CUIDENSE...

BYE


	5. Verdades del alma

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**ESTA mujer** es un genio -comentó Jaken ató­nito mirando otro periódico-. En menos de dos semanas ha conseguido que aparezcas en casi todos los canales de televisión y en todo el periódico importante y siempre solo, sin mu­jeres. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Aburriéndome -contestó Inuyasha.

No era cierto.

La verdad era que las dos últimas semanas ha­bían sido estimulantes y sensuales, pero no pen­saba decírselo a su abogado.

Había querido que Kagome trabajara para él como para castigarla, pero el proceso estaba resul­tando castigador para él también.

Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de tanto sufrir.

-Pues ha dado resultado -rió Jaken-. Ahora, eres la viva imagen de un hombre encantador. No sabía que donaras tanto dinero a obras sociales.

-Nunca lo he hecho público porque no me pare­cía oportuno y, desde luego, si me hubiera pregun­tado le habría dicho que no lo divulgara, pero lo ha hecho por su cuenta.

-Sea como sea, lo está haciendo de maravilla. Lo que me sorprende es que accediera a trabajar para ti. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me mostré... persuasivo -contestó Inuyasha.

--En otras palabras, que no aceptaste un no por respuesta. ¿Y ya habéis terminado?

-Nos queda la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Vas a ir con una mujer?

-Por supuesto. Voy a ir con la mujer perfecta.

-¿.La vas a invitar a ella? -preguntó Jaken asombrado-. ¿Por qué? Llevas dos semanas apareciendo solo en la prensa. ¿Por qué vas a aparecer ahora con una mujer y, precisamente, con ella?

-Tengo razones personales -contestó Inuyasha-. Quiero que llames a Henricksen para concertar una cita.

-No sé si va a querer. ..

-Querrá.

-Voy a hablar con sus abogados ahora mismo -dijo Jaken al ver a su jefe tan convencido.

-Muy bien. Salgo rumbo a Blue Cove Island esta noche después de la fiesta.

-Muy bien -sonrió Jaken-. Se lo haré saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veo que has conseguido convertirle en el señor Perfecto -comentó Kouga sirviéndose un café y sen­tándose frente a Kagome-. No me puedo creer que aceptaras el trabajo, pero lo que ya me resulta increíble de creer es que hayas conseguido convertir a ese canalla en un buen hombre a los ojos de la gente.

Kagome hojeó los periódicos.

En circunstancias normales, estaría muy orgu­llosa de su trabajo, pero aquellas circunstancias no eran normales.

Había aceptado el trabajo para proteger a Kouga y para conseguir el divorcio.

-Quería terminar cuanto antes -le dijo.

-¿Y ya está o hay más?

-Terminamos esta noche yendo a unos estrenos juntos.

-¿Vas a ir con él? No lo entiendo. ¿, Por qué quiere aparecer en público con una esposa de la que hace años que se separó? ¿No te extraña?

-La verdad es que no. Es trabajo. Después de esta noche, se terminó -contestó Kagome apar­tándose un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Inuyasha quería resultados rápidos y los ha obtenido. Por mi parte, el trabajo ha terminado.

-Esta mañana he visto una entrevista suya y te aseguro que, si no supiera cómo es en realidad, me habría creído que es un buen hombre. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Es mi trabajo -contestó Kagome-. En cual­quier caso, tiene algunas cosas buenas -añadió pensando en que había descubierto unas cuantas-. Por ejemplo, no he encontrado ni a un solo emplea­do que hable mal de él.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que yo trabajé para él y po­dría hablarte muy mal de él.

Kagome intentó sonreír para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Dona fortunas y no se lo había dicho a nadie, Kouga.

-¿Y qué? ¿No me dirás que te has dejado im­presionar? Es multimillonario. Se puede permitir el lujo de donar millones sin enterarse. Eso no quiere decir que sea una buena persona. Por favor, Kagome.

-Sí, ya sé que por donar dinero no se es buena persona.

Kagome se recordó que Inuyasha era capaz de recurrir al chantaje si quería algo, pero no podía olvidar lo incómodo que se había sentido cuando le habían preguntado por sus donaciones a obras caritativas.

-Sigo sin entender por qué accediste a cam­biarle la imagen -insistió Kouga tomándose el café.

Kagome desvió la mirada. No le había contado a Kouga la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha.

-Me pareció más fácil decirle que sí que decirle que no -contestó-. De todas formas, después de esta noche se acabó.

-¿De verdad? Tengo la impresión de que lo que hay entre Inuyasha y tú no terminará jamás.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada -le aseguró Kagome poniéndose en pie-. Me voy a ir a casa a cam­biarme porque va a pasar a buscarme a las siete.

-Buena suerte. No olvides sonreír mucho ante las cámaras y mucha paciencia porque, cuando los medios de comunicación se enteren de que eres su esposa, se van a tirar a por ti.

-Nadie se va a enterar de que soy su esposa, así que no creo que se vayan a interesar en mí.

-Mucho cuidado, Kagome. Marshall siempre hace las cosas por algo. Si te ha invitado esta no­che a esa fiesta es porque le interesa.

-Es porque necesitaba ir con alguien -dijo Kagome sospechando que Kouga tenía razón.

¿Qué se propondría Inuyasha?

-¿Te ha vuelto a besar?

Kagome negó con al cabeza.

No le había hecho falta.

Con sólo estar en la misma habitación que Inuyasha se desconcentraba y sólo podía pensar en él.

La atracción era mutua y tan intensa que a Kagome le sorprendía que los periodistas no se hubie­ran dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -se ofreció Kouga.

-No, voy a ir andando y, si se pone a llover, tomaré un taxi -contestó Kagome saliendo por la puerta.

Nada más llegar a la calle, vio el coche y supo quién era.

«Inuyasha el cazador».

-Sube -le dijo.

Era la primera que estaba a solas con él desde que había comenzado el proceso de cambio de imagen, durante el cual la tensión entre ellos ha­bía ido subiendo hasta alcanzar cotas insospecha­das.

Estar en un coche a solas con él era lo último que Kagome quería. Era como haber estado admi­rando un tigre creyendo que está en cautividad y descubrir que está suelto.

Kagome sintió que se le había secado la boca y que el corazón le latía desbocado. Sabía que ante una situación peligrosa había que hacer frente o huir.

Huir de Inuyasha era inútil porque siempre la en­contraba, así que no le quedaba más remedio que plantarle cara.

-Prefiero ir andando -contestó por tanto-. Quiero que me dé el aire.

-Entonces, iré andando contigo -dijo Inuyasha bajándose del coche.

-Prefiero ir sola -dijo Kagome enfadada.

Como de costumbre, la ignoró.

-Supongo que no te extrañará que un cliente­ quiera comentar la situación después de un pro­ceso tan intenso.

No, no le extrañaba porque, de hecho, muchos lo hacían, pero Kagome no quería pasar ni un mi­nuto más de lo estrictamente necesario con él.

Quería estar sola para recordarse una y otra vez por qué no debía acercarse a él, ya que dos sema­nas en su compañía la habían afectado sobrema­nera y ya no se fiaba de sí misma.

-Tú no eres un cliente normal. Tú eres un hombre que me ha chantajeado.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Efectivamente -admitió.

Kagome aceleró el paso y se obligó a mirar al frente porque mirarlo, aunque sólo fuera de reojo, era tal tentación que no se lo podía permitir.

Aun sin mirarlo, sentía su presencia masculina y todos sus sentidos femeninos se pusieron alerta cuando sintió que sus brazos se rozaban.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-No tengo nada que decirte, Inuyasha -le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Debía alejarse de él si no quería perder la ca­beza, el trabajo y la vida.

-He hecho lo que me pediste, así que, después de esta noche, quiero que desaparezcas. No quiero volver a verte. Además, voy a hablar con mi abo­gado.

Dicho aquello, sintió unas gotas en la cara y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba empapada.

Kagome miró a su alrededor en busca de un taxi, pero no había ninguno. Entonces, Inuyasha maldijo en griego y alzó el brazo. En pocos segun­dos, apareció su coche, que paró junto al bordillo.

Inuyasha le puso una mano en la espalda para que entrara, pero Kagome no estaba segura de preferir estar en el coche a solas con él que bajo el agua.

-Por favor, no es éste el momento para poner­nos a discutir. Si quieres pelea, por lo menos que sea en un sitio seco -le dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

Kagome accedió por fin a subir al coche. Una vez dentro, Inuyasha dio instrucciones en griego al conductor y accionó un botón que subió la mam­para de separación entre los dos habitáculos.

Entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía la blusa de seda empapada y transparente.

Se le veía el encaje del sujetador.

Roja de vergüenza, se quedó en un rincón del asiento para alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Inuyasha.

Le faltaba el aire.

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, mi­rándose, hasta que Inuyasha habló.

-Es increíble lo que llueve en este país -co­mentó abriendo un cajón y sacando una toalla-. Ven aquí -añadió.

Kagome intentó zafarse de él, pero Inuyasha la ignoró, le soltó la horquilla que llevaba en el pelo y comenzó a secárselo.

Kagome se dio cuenta poco después de que los bruscos movimientos se habían tornado seductoras caricias.

Se quedó paralizada, hipnotizada por el ruido de la lluvia sobre el coche y por sus manos.

La lluvia dio paso alas latidos de su corazón.

Estaban completamente solos.

Tenía los ojos a la altura de su pecho y, al fijarse en cómo la camisa se le pegaba a la piel, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha también estaba empapado.

Inuyasha tiró la toalla al suelo y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Kagome levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento. Inuyasha le acari­ció la mejilla con el pulgar y Kagome separó los labios invitándolo a entrar.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos en silencio y, de repente, Inuyasha bajó la mirada a sus pechos, clara­mente visibles.

Kagome se quedó helada.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Huir?

¿Abofetearlo?

¿Besarlo?

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Sabían que iba a suceder desde el mismo día en el que se habían vuelto a ver.

Kagome sentía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos el placer que sólo él podía darle. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando, por fin, Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca, ahogó un suspiro de alivio y se entregó a él con desesperación.

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con tanta pasión que Kagome sintió que ar­día por dentro. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió la mano de Inuyasha entre los muslos.

-Llevo dos semanas queriendo hacer esto -gi­mió colocándose sobre ella-. Cada vez que te miraba y te veía con tu traje de chaqueta y el pelo re­cogido ..

Inuyasha le besó el cuello y volvió a su boca mientras Kagome le acariciaba el pelo con rápi­dos movimientos.

Yo también te deseo... -confesó.

Entonces, los besos se tornaron tan apasionados que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran los últimos habitantes del planeta el día del Diluvio Universal.

-_Anni..._

Al oír que la había llamado así, Kagome se vio transportada al Caribe en una noche de luna llena.

Le desabrochó la camisa con movimientos fre­néticos porque se moría por sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Inuyasha se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección. Instintivamente, Kagome se aferró a él para sentir su calor masculino.

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y, hasta que Inuyasha no se apartó de ella y maldijo en griego, no se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de hacer el amor en el coche.

-Madre mía, no me puedo fiar de mí mismo cuando estoy contigo -dijo mirándola con pasión-. Empiezo queriendo castigarte y termino castigán­dome a mí mismo.

¿Quería castigarla?

Completamente confusa, lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba controlar las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no supli­carie que le hiciera el amor y se preguntó de dónde habría sacado él la fuerza para parar a tiempo. No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que lo había conse­guido.

Al darse cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, de lo que ella había hecho, se sintió hu­millada.

-Esto no debería haber ocurrido -le dijo apar­tándose de él-. Ha sido un error.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El coche no es el lugar -contestó Inuyasha pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. Vamos a mi hotel.

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome-. No me refería al co­che sino a ti y a mí. Yo no quiero que esto suceda.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Inuyasha visible­mente excitado-. ¿Y entonces todo esto? ¿Me has desabrochado la camisa para que no me resfriara?

-Por supuesto que no -admitió Kagome-, pero no ha estado bien y los dos lo sabemos, Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó él con el ceño frun­cido-. Es lo que ambos queremos y, si yo no hu­biera parado, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor.

Que le recordara que había sido él quien había puesto fin a los besos hizo que Kagome quisiera hacer un agujero en la tierra y desaparecer.

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan vulnerable a él, por perder el control cuando estaba a su lado.

Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, la desvió rápidamente pues Inuyasha Marshall era la tentación en persona.

-Sí, has sido tú el que ha parado, pero en una relación hay más cosas aparte del sexo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y pa­rece que en nuestro caso es cierto.

-Sí, y también dicen que los polos opuestos se hacen la vida insoportable comentó Kagome-. Somos demasiado diferentes.

-Las diferencias son buenas. Nuestra relación es tan emocionante, agape mou, precisamente por las diferencias -le dijo echándose hacia atrás con tranquilidad-. Eres una mujer impredecible que siempre me sorprende y a mí me encanta que me sorprendan. Espero que nunca dejes de hacerlo.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¿Crees de verdad que me voy a acostar contigo después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros-. Somos adultos y nos atraemos. Yo estoy dispuesto, ya te lo he dicho, a olvidar el pa­sado. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú también?

-¡Porque nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado!

Inuyasha sonrió.

-No cambies de tema.

-Te odio...

-Y yo a ti.

-Entonces, dile al conductor que pare el coche. Me quiero bajar. Me estás volviendo loca.

-Loca te volví la noche en la que nos conocimos -rió Inuyasha.

-Jamás debimos casarnos -murmuró Kagome.

-Pero nos casamos -contestó Inuyasha.

-Nuestra relación fue un desastre.

-Nuestra relación iba muy bien hasta que te acostaste con Miller.

-¡Yo nunca me acosté con Kouga!

-¡Pero si os pillé en la cama!

Kagome lo miró indignada, preguntándose cómo tenía el descaro de acusarla de ser infiel cuando había sido él quien se había acostado con otra mujer.

-Es verdad que lo besé, pero jamás me acosté con él. Sólo somos amigos. Y le di un beso para hacerte sufrir, exactamente igual que me hacías su­frir tú a mí.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Por qué querías hacerme sufrir?

«Porque esperaba lealtad por tu parte y sólo en­contré traición», pensó Kagome.

¿Había llegado el momento de decirle la ver­dad, de contarle por qué se había echado en brazos de Kouga, de decirle l0 mucho que la había herido?

¿Para qué? Ya habían pasado cinco años.

-Ya da igual -contestó-. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que nunca tuve una aventura con Kouga y que fui yo la que lo besé y no él a mí. Que­ría que creyeras que estábamos juntos.

-Estabais abrazados.

-Éramos amigos. Yo lo estaba pasando mal y él me estaba consolando.

-Pero eras mi mujer -la acusó Inuyasha-. Si ne­cesitabas consuelo, deberías habérmelo pedido a mí.

Sí, claro, precisamente cuando él era la causa de su malestar. Kagome jamás le había comentado que sabía que le había sido infiel y ya no merecia la pena hacerlo.

-Nunca hubo nada entre Kouga y yo.

Por el bien de Kouga, quería que aquello quedara claro. Lo demás ya no importaba.

-Está enamorado de ti -le aseguró Inuyasha.

-Te equivocas.

-No paraba de mirarte. Si no hubiera sido tan amigo tuyo, le habría puesto el ojo morado mucho antes.

-Eres un animal.

-Eras mía.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante intermi­nables segundos y Kagome sintió una cálida sen­sación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Aquella frase debe­ría haberIe sentado fatal, pero no había sido así.

-Jamás fui tuya.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuando corríamos por la playa de la mano buscando un lugar apartado donde poder ha­blar y reír no eras mía?

Kagome tragó saliva.

-¿Y cuando cenábamos langosta y vino en mi terraza tan excitados que apenas podíamos probar bocado tampoco eras mía?

Kagome abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Y la primera noche? ¿Aquella primera noche cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mí y cuando gritaste mi nombre tampoco eras mía?

Entonces, Kagome había creído serio. En realidad, quería serlo.

-Esto me lleva a mi primera pregunta. ¿Por qué acudiste a Kouga en busca de consuelo y no a mí?

-Porque tú eras el problema -confesó Kagome por fin en tono de reproche-. Hablas de fidelidad cuando tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa esa palabra. Desde luego, no entiendes a las mujeres. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?

-¿Para tener acceso ilimitado a mi tarjeta de crédito?

Kagome se quedó mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Crees que me casé contigo por dinero?

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

«Porque te quería».

Lo quería tanto que no pensaba con claridad, pero era obvio que él jamás la había amado a ella. -¡Para que quede claro, te repito que jamás me acosté con Kouga! -exclamó Kagome en actitud de­safiante.

-Para que quede claro, te repito que no te creo -contestó Inuyasha.

-Ya no me importa. Es historia. Eres historia. Ahora, déjame bajarme del coche. Después de esta noche, no quiero volver a verte.

Dicho aquello, Kagome dio un golpe en el cris­tal que los separaba del conductor. El coche se de­tuvo al instante.

Sin dudarlo, Kagome se bajó y oyó a Inuyasha maldecir en griego mientras intentaba impedírselo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera corriendo.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

**Gracias por los reviews espero seguir actulizando ahora que estoy de vacaciones...**

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	6. Grecia

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**Inuyasha **se paseaba por la habitación del hotel.

Estaba furioso mientras recordaba la con­versación que había mantenido con Kagome.

¿Por qué le había dicho que no entendía a las mujeres?

Las entendía perfectamente.

Bueno, lo cierto era que entendía a la mayoría de las mujeres. A ella no la entendía porque Kagome era diferente.

¿Por qué habría querido hacerle daño y por qué le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la fidelidad cuando había sido ella quien le había sido infiel?

Inuyasha se sirvió un whisky y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Encontrarla con Miller lo había puesto tan ce­loso que no se había parado a preguntarse qué ha­bía visto.

Jamás se le había ocurrido hacerlo hasta aquella noche.

Se tomó el whisky de un trago mientras se le ocurría que, quizás, se había precipitado y había exagerado la situación.

Otra pregunta que no abandonaba su cabeza era por qué había buscado Kagome consuelo en bra­zos de Kouga.

El hecho de que lo hubiera buscado en otro hombre lo ponía tan furioso como enterarse de que tenía una relación con él.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes furioso pues tenía la sensación de que ante él había un gran rompecabe­zas que no era capaz de completar.

«¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?», le había preguntado.

Lo cierto era que Kagome jamás había demos­trado ningún interés en el dinero ni en los bienes materiales.

En las contadas ocasiones en las que había que­rido comprarle algo, se había negado. Aquello ha­bía sorprendido a Inuyasha, que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres compraran sin parar, pero lo ha­bía achacado a la naturaleza cabezota de Kagome.

Se dijo que seguro que si hubieran seguido ca­sados, Kagome habría terminado claudicando ante el consumismo y comprando sin parar porque todas las mujeres lo hacían.

Sin embargo, en los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde su separación, jamás le había pedido dinero.

Para eso también había recurrido a Miller.

Inuyasha volvió a apretar los dientes.

¿Y pretendía que creyera que no se había acos­tado con él?

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a abrir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció cuando vio que se trataba de su abogado.

-¿A quién esperabas? -le preguntó Jaken.

-A nadie.

-Como de costumbre, tenías razón. Henricksen ha accedido a entrevistarse con nosotros -le in­formó Jaken.

-Perfecto -contestó Inuyasha.

-Sólo hay un detalle con el que no habíamos contado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiere que te quedes diez días en la isla -contestó Jaken tragando saliva-. Y quiere que... tu mu­jer vaya contigo.

-No hay problema -le aseguró Inuyasha sorpren­diéndolo-. Dile que aceptamos la invitación. Dile que nos veremos mañana a la hora de cenar.

Aquello resolvía a la perfección el negocio que quería concluir con Henricksen, pero también lo que tenía pendiente con Kagome desde hacía dos semanas.

-Sí, dile que llegaremos mañana y que quiero la villa más alejada del complejo -sonrió Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche más.

Kagome se subió los tirantes del vestido rojo y se miró al espejo. Mientras lo hacía, reflexionó que era una suerte que la gente sólo viera lo que había por fuera.

Por dentro, se estaba librando una intensa bata­lla en la que el sentido común se enfrentaba al de­seo y la lógica a la pasión.

El episodio del coche le había recordado la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Era imposi­ble negarla, pero Kagome no acababa de enten­derlo.

Se puso unas sandalias de tacón y se dijo que ya faltaba poco, que después de aquella noche todo habría terminado.

No volvería a verlo, Inuyasha volvería a Grecia y ella pediría el divorcio, que era lo que tenía que hacer.

¿No?

Kagome se preguntó si el divorcio la libraría del dolor y del deseo. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar a otro hombre que la excitara tanto como Inuyasha?

En ese momento, la sorprendió el sonido del timbre.

Fue a abrir y se encontró con Inuyasha apoyado en el marco de la puerta y ataviado con un esmo­quin negro que realzaba su belleza clásica.

Lo primero que Kagome pensó fue que iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas en la fiesta y lo segundo, que estaba sonriendo.

Aquello era lo peor que podía hacerle.

Cuando Inuyasha se mostraba frío, ella podía mostrarse fría. Cuando Inuyasha se ponía desagrada­ble, ella podía ponerse igual. Pero cuando sonreía...

Kagome sintió unas terribles ganas de abra­zarlo y de proponerle que se fueran a cenar a un chiringuito de la playa donde nadie los molestara, donde pudieran charlar y reír.

Lo único que quería era olvidar el pasado y vol­ver a empezar.

Sorprendida ante sus pensamientos, intentó re­cordarse que Inuyasha era su enemigo, pero aquel enemigo le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sentirse más viva que nunca.

-Me encanta tu vestido -le dijo Inuyasha espe­rando a que cerrara la puerta y alargándole la mano-. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría traído el descapotable. Es exactamente del mismo color.

-Así que ahora soy un complemento -comentó Kagome ignorando su mano.

Inuyasha sonrió y se la agarró por la fuerza.

-Los complementos se combinan para que pa­sen desapercibidos y tú, desde luego, no pasas de­sapercibida -le aseguró Inuyasha.

Cuando subieron al coche, Kagome se encon­tró recordando lo que había ocurrido allí unas ho­ras antes.

-Relájate -le dijo Inuyasha en tono divertido-. No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti cuando estamos a punto de aparecer ante todo el país en televisión. Cuando por fin hagamos lo que los dos nos morimos por hacer va a ser en total intimidad y sin pri­sas. y, desde luego, no estaremos rodeados de pe­riodistas.

Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-No vamos a hacer nada.

-Pero si ya lo estamos haciendo, Anni -sonrió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-. Estamos ya en el ca­lentamiento y lo sabes.

-No -negó Kagome sin pizca de convicción.

-Sí -sonrió Inuyasha-. ¿.Por qué te empeñas en negar lo que es obvio que hay entre nosotros?

-Porque no funcionaría.

Inuyasha enarcó la ceja.

-Pero si ya lo hemos hecho antes, _agape mou_. Ya sabemos que funciona.

Por supuesto, Inuyasha estaba hablando de sexo, que era lo único que le importaba, lo único que le ofrecía.

Kagome giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué ocurriría si aceptase su invitación? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

¿.Al éxtasis?

Sí y, luego, a la depresión.

-Somos demasiado diferentes, Inuyasha.

-Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre -señaló Inuyasha riéndose-. Por supuesto que somos dife­rentes. Lo raro sería que no lo fuéramos.

Kagome no podía soportar seguir hablando de ellos, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, la campaña ha salido bien, ¿verdad? ¿Te ha ayudado?

-Mucho -contestó Inuyasha.

-Me alegro -dijo Kagome mojándose los labios-. Pues ya está, ya hemos terminado.

-¿De verdad?

Hubo algo en cómo lo dijo que hizo que Kagome sospechara que le tenía alguna sorpresa pre­parada, pero no pudo preguntárselo porque el co­che se acababa de parar ante el cine donde iba a tener lugar el estreno y los flashes de las cámaras entraban por los cristales.

-Menos mal que no te he besado y llego con pintalabios por todas partes -comentó Inuyasha-. Sonríe, la publicidad es parte de tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estar a este lado de la cámara -contestó Kagome un poco ner­viosa-. Van a querer saber qué haces conmigo.

-En cuanto te vean con ese vestido, lo van a te­ner muy claro, agape mou -sonrió Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque Inuyasha abrió la puerta y se vio inmersa en una lluvia de flashes.

Una vez sobre la alfombra roja, la tomó de la mano y ambos sonrieron a los periodistas, a los que Inuyasha manejaba a su antojo.

Kagome se dijo que no la necesitaba para nada.

Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella y la sorprendió besándola en la boca. Como locos, todos los fotógrafos quisieron captar el momento, la exclusiva que Inuyasha les acababa de brindar.

«Mía», le dijo en voz baja.

Suya.

Satisfecho, Inuyasha sonrió y se perdieron en el interior del edificio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó Kagome una vez a solas.

¿Por qué quería que lo fotografiaran con ella cuando llevaba dos semanas intentando hacer creer a los medios de comunicación que ya no era un li­gón?

-Porque quería que las cosas quedaran claras -contestó Inuyasha tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que tengas claro que eres mía.

-No soy uno de tus negocios, Inuyasha.

-Por supuesto que no. Se me dan mucho mejor los negocio que tú, pero te advierto que, a partir de ahora, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Kagome lo miró confundida. Le había dicho que se iban a divorciar y ahora le estaba hablando de no la iba a compartir con nadie.

-Si te pones en plan macho griego, te planto cara -le advirtió.

-No esperaba menos de ti -sonrió Inuyasha mi­rándola a los ojos-. Me encanta la guerra, sobre todo cuando es física.

-Inuyasha...

-¿Has olvidado aquella primera vez? -le dijo al oído mientras le separaba las piernas con el muslo-. En la playa...

No estaba jugando limpio.

Deberían mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Craso error. Nada más hacerla, se puso a revivir el pasado.

-Me ignorabas.

-Eras mi jefe -contestó Kagome abriendo los ojos-. No quería nada contigo.

-Pero yo, sí. Huías de mí.

-Hubiera sido mejor que jamás me alcanzaras.

-No, _agape mou_, no me hubiera querido perder esa experiencia por nada del mundo.

A Kagome le dio la sensación de que todos los presentes se habían esfumado y sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo.

Recordó la playa en la que había perdido la vir­ginidad y el cuerpo de Inuyasha mientras hacían el amor.

-Fue la primera vez que tuve que correr tras una mujer -sonrió Inuyasha. -Aquello me pareció increí­blemente erótico.

Kagome sintió que se le entrecortaba la respi­ración.

Al darse cuenta de que mucha gente los estaba mirando, se sonrojó.

-No es éste el lugar adecuado para mantener esta conversación -murmuró-. ¿Por qué me has pedido que venga contigo al estreno?

-Porque me gusta estar contigo.

-Pero si nos pasamos el día discutiendo -rió Kagome con incredulidad.

-Me gusta discutir -sonrió Inuyasha-. Ésa es una de las razones por las que me dedico a los negocios.

-Te dedicas a los negocios porque te gusta ga­nar.

-Ésa es otra de las razones -admitió Inuyasha pasándole una copa de champán.

-¿Se te ha escapado alguna vez un negocio?

-No, nunca.

-¿Por qué eres tan ambicioso? -quiso saber Kagome estremeciéndose-. ¿Por qué quieres más a pesar de todo lo que tienes?

-Porque soy un hombre de negocios.

-Nunca te abres a los demás, ¿verdad?

--¿Para qué?

En ese momento, algunos de los invitados se les acercaron para saludarlos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió a toda prisa.

Kagome apenas se concentró en la película pues todos sus sentidos estaban atrapados por el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

Sentía su pierna, su brazo y su aliento.

La conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que se moría por tocarlo, pero no lo hizo porque su rela­ción no era así.

No compartían ternura y amabilidad sino fuego y pasión, calor y lujuria.

Sin embargo, Kagome sabía que Inuyasha era capaz de ser tierno porque se había mostrado así con ella.

Era como si no quisiera reconocerlo y, en cual­quier caso, no había habido nada de ternura a la hora de dar por terminada su relación.

¿Por qué sería tan frío?

Arropada por la oscuridad de la sala de cinc, se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en su vida para con­vertirse en un hombre así.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos, apenas se en­teró de la película ni de las conversaciones que tu­vieron lugar después.

De lo que sí se enteró fue de la presencia de Inuyasha, el hombre más poderoso y guapo de la fiesta.

Después de aquella noche, no volvería a verlo.

Para su sorpresa, aquello la angustió. Debería estar encantada de que saliera de su vida, pero no era así.

En realidad, siempre había estado presente en su cabeza. Siempre había estado presente en su vida, influyendo sus decisiones y sus sentimientos.

Al final de la velada, Inuyasha le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la condujo al coche que los espe­raba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la película? -le preguntó una vez a solas.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era obvio que Inuyasha sabía que no se había concen­trado en la filmación.

-Eh... -dijo buscando una respuesta ambigua-. La fotografía era muy bonita.

-¿No te ha parecido muy tensa?

-Sí, sí.

-Y emocionante -añadió Inuyasha mirándola a la boca.

Kagome se dio cuenta entonces de que no es­taba hablando de la película.

-Inuyasha. ..

-Por fin, ha llegado el momento de dejar de jugar, _agape mou_.

-¿Jugar?

-Ya estoy harto de calentamientos -dijo Inuyasha con la voz ronca-. Llevamos así dos semanas y es­toy llegando a mi límite.

A Kagome le ocurría lo mismo.

Por eso precisamente era bueno que Inuyasha se fuera. Así, Kagome evitaría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha Marshall era como una droga. Había con­seguido dejarla una vez, pero, ahora que la había vuelto a probar, la adicción era todavía más fuerte.

-Entonces, supongo que te viene muy bien que nuestra relación laboral haya terminado.

Inuyasha no se movió, se quedó mirándola intensamente.

-No hemos terminado.

¿Cómo que no?

-Has aparecido en todos los medios de comunica­ción. No podemos hacer nada más por el momento.

-No me refiero al trabajo. Gracias a tu cam­paña, Henricksen quiere verme. Me voy a Grecia esta misma noche.

-Muy bien -dijo Kagome sin entender qué te­nía que ver aquello con ella-. Así que has conse­guido lo que querías...

-No del todo. Todavía le tengo que convencer de que me venda lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Todo. Vas a venir conmigo a Blue Cove Island, _agape mou_ -contestó Inuyasha apartándole un me­chón de pelo de la cara-. Vas a venir en calidad de mi esposa y vas a convencer a Henricksen de que soy un hombre cariñoso y tierno del que se puede fiar. Te vienes conmigo a Grecia.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

**Gracias por los reviews espero seguir actulizando ahora que estoy de vacaciones...**

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	7. Un tiempo para los dos

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**TRAS realizar** el anuncio, Inuyasha se echó ha­cia atrás y se preguntó qué le había llevado a perder la cabeza.

Llevaba meses intentando cerrar el negocio con Henricksen y, si Kagome se quisiera ven­gar de él en la isla, daría al traste con todo rápida­mente.

Estaba a punto de arriesgar mucho por una mujer.

Una mujer que lo había traicionado.

Por segunda vez en su vida, no comprendía por qué hacía algo. La primera vez había sido cuando se había casado con Kagome.

-No pienso ir contigo a Grecia -le dijo ella.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás, pero el pánico que vio en sus ojos no hizo sino acrecentar su determinación.

Ignorando el increíble instinto que lo había lle­vado a ser multimillonario a los treinta años, insis­tió.

-Vamos de camino al aeropuerto.

-¡Inuyasha, no! -exclamó Kagome.

Inuyasha vio deseo en sus ojos y sonrió encan­tado.

-Va a ser la oportunidad perfecta para mezclar placer y negocios -le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me necesitas para ce­rrar una compraventa con ese hombre?

Obviamente, no y ambos lo sabían.

-Inuyasha, me prometiste que, cuando terminára­mos la campaña de cambio de imagen, me conce­derías el divorcio.

Inuyasha se fijó en que a Kagome se le habían en­durecido los pezones y pensó que, en lugar de querer librarse de ella, sólo anhelaba tenerla en su cama.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matri­monio. Es sólo sexo, nos atraemos, así que deja de resistirte.

-Quiero que me lleves a casa ahora mismo.

Inuyasha decidió que había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica, así que se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con dos dedos.

-Te sigo deseando. Jamás he deseado a una mu­jer como te deseo a ti. En cuanto Henricksen nos vea juntos se dará cuenta de que nuestra relación es genuina.

Al ver la confusión de sus ojos, la besó y sintió cómo Kagome abría la boca y lo besaba también.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros es tan fuerte que no comprendo por qué te resistes.

-Porque no me queda más remedio -murmuró Kagome con indecisión-. No saldría bien, Inuyasha.

-Tú y yo en una isla griega sin Miller -contestó Inuyasha-. De verdad, Anni, va a salir bien. Tene­mos cosas que arreglar entre nosotros y quiero ha­cerlo lejos de él.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-Inuyasha, por favor...

Inuyasha volvió a besarla. Había decidido esperar hasta que llegaran a Grecia, pero de repente se le antojó que el asiento trasero de su coche también podía ser un lugar perfecto para hacer el amor con ella.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, Inuyasha -le dijo Kagome al sentir su mano en el pelo.

-Tú a mí, también -contestó Inuyasha-, pero eso ha quedado atrás.

-Yo no quiero que vuelva suceder.

Al ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Inuyasha se tensó sorprendido.

-Anni...

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Jamás había visto llorar a Kagome. No era de esas mujeres.

-¡Jamás me acosté con Kouga!

- Ya te dicho que todo eso ha quedado atrás -insistió Inuyasha-. No vuelvas hablar de ello.

-Pero...

-Ven conmigo. Es lo que los dos queremos y lo sabes.

Kagome intentó besarlo, pero Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás.

-Si quieres estar conmigo, Anni, quiero que te dejes de farsas.

Inuyasha vio cómo se debatía entre un montón de emociones y, al final, oyó un apenas audible «de acuerdo» de sus labios.

Entonces, sintió el mismo triunfo que sentía siempre que salía vencedor de un negocio, suspiró aliviado, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

-Esta vez, todo va salir bien, _agape mou_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al bajarse del coche en el aeropuerto y ver el avión privado de Inuyasha, Kagome se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Cinco años atrás, había conseguido no pensar en la riqueza de aquel hombre, había conseguido separar al hombre de negocios multimillonario del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-¿Qué Ocurre? -quiso saber Inuyasha.

A continuación, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió de una manera tan seductora y encantadora que Kagome se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

Debería insistir en que quería divorciarse y vol­ver inmediatamente a su casa de Londres, pero se encontró deseando seguir a aquel hombre hasta el fin del mundo.

Inuyasha la condujo escaleras arriba hasta la aero­nave, donde una bonita azafata les dio la bienve­nida.

Kagome se sentó en una amplia y cómoda butaca de cuero mientras Inuyasha iba a hablar con el piloto. Poco después, se reunió con ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que la azafata la mi­raba con curiosidad y pensó que Inuyasha debía de haber tenido alguna aventura con ella.

-No -le dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pen­samiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estás preguntando si me he acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

-La respuesta es no.

-Me está mirando -insistió Kagome-. Debe de estar pensando que soy la siguiente.

-Lo que debe de estar pensando es que eres la primera mujer que sube a este avión.

-¿La primera? -dijo Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mañana, todos los periódicos griegos y la prensa internacional se harán eco de mi seria rela­ción contigo.

-¿Nunca has traído a ninguna mujer a este avión?

-Se me ocurren formas más entretenidas de pa­sar una noche -contestó Inuyasha divertido-. Eres completamente transparente, Kagome. Me en­canta verte celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-¿Ah, no? --sonrió Inuyasha. Este avión sólo es un medio de transporte. Normalmente, mientras vuelo, trabajo. Te aseguro que no es un nido de amor.

-Me dejas mucho más tranquila -ironizó Kagome.

-Claro que eso podría cambiar en breve.

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Kagome, re­tiró el desafío.

-Era una broma. Lo que tengo en mente hacer contigo no se puede hacer en el aire porque desen­cadenaríamos tremendas turbulencias.

Kagome se sonrojó y sintió una punzada de de­seo en la entrepierna ante aquella promesa de placer.

-Creo que será mejor que me hables de la com­praventa que quieres realizar. Si quieres que tenga parte en ella, será mejor que tenga toda la informa­ción posible.

-Cobarde.

-Inuyasha...

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios segundos y, al final, Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y se relajó.

-¿Qué quieres saber de la compraventa?

-Para empezar, por qué quieres comprar la isla.

-Porque es un negocio redondo -contestó Inuyasha algo tenso.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no le estaba di­ciendo la verdad.

¿Por qué querría aquella isla?

-Por favor, Inuyasha, cuéntame la verdad. Dime qué estás pensando.

-Jamás le digo a nadie lo que pienso. Creo que será mejor que duermas un poco. Tienes cara de cansada.

-Si estoy cansada, es por tu culpa -murmuró Kagome-. Llevo días trabajando horas y horas para ponerte fama de santo.

Inuyasha abrió el ordenador portátil y se puso a trabajar.

Desde luego, tenía unos nervios de acero.

A Kagome le hubiera gustado seguir hacién­dole preguntas, pero los párpados le pesaban y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, habían aterrizado y brillaba el sol.

-Ah, estás despierta -comentó Inuyasha apare­ciendo por la puerta de la cabina duchado y cam­biado de ropa-. Pasa al baño, si quieres, y te cam­bias.

-¿Y qué me pongo? Te recuerdo que no me diste tiempo a hacer el equipaje.

-Lo tengo todo pensado. Por supuesto, nuestra ropa está en las maletas. pero hay algo fuera que espero que te guste.

-¿Nuestra ropa?

-Por supuesto. Si vamos a llegar como un matrimonio, nuestra ropa debe llegar junta.

-¿Y si me hubiera negado a venir?

-Entonces, supongo que la persona que deshiciera mi equipaje pensaría que tengo un gusto muy extraño a la hora de vestirme -contestó Inuyasha mi­rando el reloj-. Tengo que llamar por teléfono.

Kagome se duchó rápidamente y eligió un sen­cillo vestido de lino color melocotón. Tras maqui­llarse y peinarse, volvió junto a Inuyasha, que estaba hablando con el piloto.

-Bonito vestido.

-¿Cómo sabías mi talla? -preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-No me parece una pregunta para hacerme en público -sonrió Inuyasha echándose a un lado para que bajara por la escalerilla, que ya estaba puesta sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

Aunque era pronto, hacía calor y el sol brillaba con fuerza, así que Kagome buscó un par de gafas de sol en el bolso.

Inuyasha apareció a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el coche que los esperaba.

-Esta pista parece recién construida -comentó Kagome.

-Sí, Henricksen la construyó hace un par de años. Antes sólo se podía llegar a la isla por barco.

-Supongo que sería más bonito así.

-Lo cierto es que tenía su encanto.

-¿Tú viniste alguna vez?

-Sí, de pequeño.

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí, de vacaciones -contestó Inuyasha algo tenso.

-Qué playas tan bonitas -se maravilló Kagome mirando por la ventana mientras el coche avanzaba.

-A la mayoría de ella sólo se puede llegar en barco. Yo creo que eso le quita atractivo para los turistas.

-Obviamente, Henricksen ha creído todo lo contrario.

-Él construyó su complejo turístico en el sur de la isla. Allí hay muchas playas de arena blanca y agua cristalina, pero el resto de la isla está ahora deshabitado.

-¿Y cuando venías de niño dónde te hospeda­bas?

-En una casa...

Kagome decidió no hacer más preguntas pues sabía que a Inuyasha no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo.

Tras preguntarse si las vacaciones infantiles que había pasado allí tendrían algo que ver con su de­seo de comprar la isla, Kagome volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Ahí tienes Blue Cove Resort -le dijo Inuyasha al cabo un rato.

Al verlo tan tenso, Kagome lo agarró instinti­vamente de la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

-Nunca te había visto preocupado por un nego­cio. No te preocupes, entre los dos lo convencere­mos para que te la venda.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y Kagome sonrió. Su reacción la había sorprendido a ella también. ¿Cuándo había dejado de pelearse con él para con­vertirse en un apoyo?

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Inuyasha cuando el coche se paró-. No olvides que se supone que es­tás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Así era como se había sentido exactamente cinco años antes.

¿Y ahora?

Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que no tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba con él, no pensaba con claridad y le costaba respi­rar.

Inuyasha le estaba estrechando la mano a un hom­bre mayor que inmediatamente fue hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Y tú debes de ser Kagome! ¡Las fotografías no te hacen justicia!

-¿Qué fotografías?

-Tu fotografía aparece en todos los periódicos. La historia de Marshall reconciliándose con su es­posa es la noticia del día. ¿Te gustó la película?

Kagome se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

El beso...

-Sí, mucho -contestó intentando controlar su enfado.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que Inuyasha la quería su lado por sus encantos? Para él, los negocios eran lo primero y ella no era ninguna excepción.

La había utilizado.

-Estás un poco pálida -comentó Henricksen -. Supongo que estarás cansada. Me tengo que ir a Atenas esta tarde porque ha surgido un imprevisto y no volveré hasta el viernes. Comenzaremos las negociaciones entonces. Así, podréis descansar. Hay un barco a vuestra disposición para que exploréis la isla.

Inuyasha le dio las gracias y Kagome se limitó a sonreír por miedo a explotar si abría la boca. Es­taba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que Inuyasha y ella se iban a quedar casi una se­mana a solas.

Mientras les llevaban a la villa que iban a ocupar, apenas se fijó en el paisaje. La villa era blanca y grande, tenía piscina y una fabulosa terraza que­daba el mar.

En otras circunstancias, a Kagome le habría encantado, pero aquellas circunstancias no era nor­males. Estaba tan enfadada con Inuyasha que no se podía relajar y disfrutar de lo que tenía ante sí.

No se podía creer que la hubiera vuelto a enga­ñar con su encanto. Le había dicho que quería que fuera con él para ayudarlo en una negociación cuando, en realidad, la estaba manipulando para hacerse con la isla.

-¡Ahora comprendo por qué me besaste! -le re­prochó una vez a solas-. ¡Lo hiciste para que nos fotografiaran! Así, Henricksen desayunaría hoy con nuestra fotografía. El marido que vuelve con su mujer. Otro truco para convencerlo de que eres un hombre bueno cuando, en realidad, eres un ma­nipulador y un asqueroso.

-Son negocios -le recordó Inuyasha-. En cual­quier caso, no cambia lo que siento por ti. Por fa­vor, no grites, podrían oímos.

-Claro, eso es lo único que te importa. Si me oyen gritar, la farsa que has preparado con tanto cuidado saltaría por los aires -le espetó furiosa.

-No digas tonterías -contestó Inuyasha apretando los dientes-. ¿Lo que llevas haciendo tú dos sema­nas no es acaso manipular a la prensa?

-Eso es diferente -suspiró Kagome-. No me respetas en absoluto. Ya sé que tienes todo el di­nero del mundo y que estás acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, pero te advierto que yo no soy un juguete.

-¿Un juguete? Los juguetes son sencillos y sólo dan placer. Para tratar contigo hay que haber hecho un curso de desactivación de explosivos. Te ase­guro que, si hubiera querido pasar una noche de lu­juria, habría elegido a una mujer que no discuta conmigo siempre que estamos a solas.

-¡Me has utilizado!

-Lo que he hecho ha sido seguir con lo que tú ya habías hecho -le aseguró Inuyasha-. Quería que la gente tuviera cierta idea y lo he conseguido.

-Querías que creyeran que estamos juntos.

-Es que lo estamos.

-No.

-Sí. No tienes más que remitirte a las fotogra­fías.

-Me has utilizado -insistió Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué me has traído, Inuyasha? Hay un montón de mujeres que se hubie­ran peleado por venir contigo, que se hubieran prestado encantadas a fingir que estaban enamora­das de ti. ¿, Por qué me has elegido a mí cuando sa­bes que te odio?

-No me odias. Te gustaría odiarme, pero no puedes. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te he elegido a ti porque no puedo parar de pensar en tu cuerpo.

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y apretó los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Me besaste única y exclusivamente porque las cámaras estaban delante.

-Te besé porque estabas impresionante, agape mou --contestó Inuyasha acercándose y levantándole el mentón-. Mírame.

Kagome obedeció y Inuyasha la tomó con el otro brazo de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

Kagome ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió la potencia de su erección a través del ves­tido.

-Inuyasha...

-¿Te crees que esto es también para las cámaras?

-Eres un canalla.

-No me apetece discutir contigo -dijo Inuyasha acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Kagome intentó mojarse los labios y, al ha­cerla, su lengua entró en contacto con el dedo de Inuyasha y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante interminables segundos.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro a la vez.

Inuyasha maldijo y la besó con desesperación mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se lanzaba a besar su boca.

Fue un beso brutal y desesperado, resultado de semanas de negación.

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la empujó contra la puerta. Una vez allí. se apretó contra ella para que sintiera su erección entre las piernas.

Kagome gritó su nombre y Inuyasha la levantó en vilo, le subió el vestido y le apartó las braguitas con movimientos expertos antes de adentrarse en su cuerpo.

Kagome arqueó la espalda para facilitarle el acceso. Aquello era sexo en su estado más primi­tivo, un encuentro animal tan intenso que no se podía describir.

Fue rápido y salvaje, tan primitivo, que con cada embestida Kagome jadeaba de agonía y pla­cer.

-Mírame, Anni -le ordenó Inuyasha al ver que te­nía los ojos cerrados-. Mírame.

Kagome obedeció dejando que Inuyasha la pose­yera por completo mientras los dos alcanzaban el orgasmo juntos.

Al sentir el clímax, Kagome gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

-Dios mío, Anni -le dijo dejándola en el suelo con cuidado.

Kagome tenía la cara en su pecho y aspiraba su olor masculino en amplias bocanadas de aire.

No quería hablar.

Hablar estropearía el momento.

Inuyasha debió de pensar lo mismo, porque no abrió la boca. Se limitó a tomarla en brazos, a de­jarla en la cama y a tumbarse a su lado.

-Eso no ha sido porque hubiera cámaras delante.

Kagome consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti -le dijo Inuyasha muy serio acariciándole el pelo-. Tengo miedo.

Kagome se quedó helada ante la inesperada confesión emocional.

-Siempre presumo de ser un hombre contro­lado, pero contigo... contigo me desespero y no sé quién soy.

Aquello era lo más lejos que había llegado Inuyasha jamás. Le estaba sugiriendo que lo que había entre ellos era especial.

-Inuyasha...

Kagome sintió su lengua en el cuello.

-Llevo dos semanas mirándote y queriendo arrancarte la ropa y poseerte. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Kagome lo miró frustrada porque Inuyasha aca­baba de reducir de nuevo su relación a una relación puramente sexual.

Aparentemente encantado por haberlo dejado claro, se incorporó y se quitó la camisa.

Mientras alargaba la mano y le acariciaba el musculoso torso, Kagome decidió que, si él sólo quería ofrecerle sexo, ella lo aceptaría gustosa.

Inuyasha le agarró la mano, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamerle los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kagome sintió que se estremecía, elevó las ca­deras y el vestido le resbaló hasta la cintura. Inuyasha le bajó la cremallera del vestido y la desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A continuación, se des­nudó él también y volvió a su lado.

Kagome admiró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Aquel hombre era de­masiado guapo y sexy para resistirse.

Inuyasha la besó y comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, tomó uno de sus pezones entre los labios y lo succionó haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera.

A continuación, siguió su viaje hacia las profun­didades de su cuerpo. Kagome gozó como jamás había gozado.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se reconocía a sí misma. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a suplicar.

Cuando creía que iba a morir de placer, Inuyasha le separó los muslos.

-Qué sexy eres, agape mou -le dijo con voz ronca-. Me encanta ver que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndola gemir. Kagome acompasó sus movimientos, deseosa de aplacar su sed, hasta que alcanzó el clímax gritando su nombre.

Inmediatamente, sintió que Inuyasha se estreme­cía y se dejó caer sobre ella. Entonces, entre sus brazos, Kagome se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado y seguía amándolo.

Por eso se había casado.

Y por eso no se había divorciado.

No había podido hacerlo. En su corazón, siem­pre seguiría casada con él.

Al darse cuenta de que jamás podría gozar de una relación casual, sin ataduras, con Inuyasha Marshall, se quedó rígida, intentando asimilar que iba de cabeza a un desastre emocional sin precedentes.

-¿Estás convencida ahora de que te deseo? -le preguntó Inuyasha apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Kagome cerró los ojos, conmovida en todo su ser por la increíble experiencia que acababan de compartir.

Estaba convencida de que la deseaba, pero ella quería que fuera algo más.

Mucho más.

Decidida a no pedir imposibles, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos para aprovechar el momento.

-Ha sido increíble -le dijo Inuyasha besándola en la frente-. El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Sexo.

Estaba muy claro que Inuyasha no quería otra cosa.

En aquellos momentos Kagome estaba dema­siado cansada y se dejó llevar por el sueño porque no había un lugar mejor en el mundo para abando­narse al descanso que los brazos de su hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pa­sando.

¿Qué había sido de su capacidad de control?

Kagome dormía junto a él, hecha un ovillo, y se dijo que no la apartaba de su lado porque no quería despertarla, así que se quedó mirando al te­cho intentando entender la situación.

Llevarla con él a la isla no había sido una buena idea. Era un riesgo enorme. Kagome podía dar al traste con la compraventa.

Al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida había dejado que la libido se interpusiera en­tre él y sus negocios, se consoló pensando que cualquier hombre podía dejarse llevar por una mu­jer excepcionalmente bonita.

Y Kagome era excepcionalmente bonita. Y ale­gre. E inteligente. E interesante. La lista de cuali­dades fue aumentando de manera alarmante y Inuyasha decidió concentrarse en sus defectos.

Tras pensar unos cuantos minutos, sólo se le ocurrió que Kagome había sido la que había ter­minado con su relación cinco años atrás.

Tal vez, por eso se comportaba así con ella ahora.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien iniciaba y finalizaba una relación. Por eso probablemente es­taba obsesionado con ella. Para colmo, el sexo en­tre ellos era maravilloso.

Como cualquier hombre de su tiempo, aprove­chaba la ocasión.

A pesar de sus intentos por racionalizar su com­portamiento con Kagome, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había gozado de buen sexo en otras relacio­nes, pero nunca había perdido el control.

Sin embargo, con Kagome era distinto.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento, Kagome suspiró en sueños y se apartó de él y Inuyasha esperó a sentir el alivio que sentía siempre cuando el necesario afecto poscoital terminaba.

Pero el alivio no llegó y se encontró luchando consigo mismo para no volver a abrazarla. Enfa­dado consigo mismo, se levantó y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Mientras el agua helada le resbalaba por el cuerpo, Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor era poner dis­tancia entre ellos.

Lo había hecho con otras mujeres, así que, ¿por qué iba ser diferente con Kagome?

Sexo y divorcio. No había problema. No sentía nada por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kagome se despertó, vio que Inuyasha ya estaba vestido y la estaba observando como si fuera un animal extremadamente peligroso e im­predecible.

-Me alegro de que te hayas despertado -la sa­ludó de manera brusca-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

¿Un paseo?

Kagome se preguntó qué había ocurrido para que Inuyasha hubiera cambiado tanto en una hora.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o se había quedado dormida en sus brazos? ¿Cuándo se ha­bía levantado, duchado y vestido? ¿Y por qué la miraba como si fuera el error más grande de su vida?

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? -le preguntó incorporándose.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta para salir a la terraza con una prisa desmedida.

Kagome suspiró, se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad poniéndose un bonito sombrero que ha­bía encontrado en su equipaje.

Si Inuyasha quería que fueran a pasear, irían a pa­sear.

Obviamente, se había vuelto loco.

Cuando salió a la terraza. Lo encontró mirando al mar con el ceño fruncido. Se giró hacia ella y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha no cambiaría jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía con él? Cuando cerró la puerta, pensó que Inuyasha iba a distanciarse de ella, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Dos semanas sin sexo es demasiado tiempo -le dijo.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo confundida y se preguntó por qué intentaba darle excusas por be­sarla. Ella estaba encantada y halagada de que la encontrara tan irresistible físicamente. Ya que era lo único que iba a obtener de él, había decidido disfrutarlo.

-¿Estás lista? -sonrió-. Te quiero enseñar mi isla.

-Todavía no la has comprado.

-Pero será mía en breve.

-Nunca piensas en el fracaso, ¿verdad?

-No. por supuesto que no. Venga, nos vamos de excursión.

-¿Me llevo un bañador?

-Eso depende de lo valiente que seas -contestó Inuyasha en tono divertido.

Salieron de la villa y Inuyasha, tras dudarlo un momento, la tomó de la mano. Intentando no ha­cerse ilusiones por semejante gesto, Kagome es­bozó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están los fotógrafos esta vez?

-¿Es que acaso no puede uno ser romántico?

-Tú no eres romántico, Inuyasha.

-¿Y qué es lo que llevamos haciendo desde que hemos llegado?

-Eso es sólo sexo -contestó Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-En la cama nos va muy bien y me encanta que no me pidas una historia sentimental, como hacen otras mujeres.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras.

Si alguna vez se volviera a enamorar, cosa que creía poco probable, tendría que ser de un hombre que tuviera un poco más de tacto.

-Mi padre confundía constantemente el sexo con el amor yeso le costó una fortuna -le explicó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le hablaba de su padre.

-No aprendía ni a la de tres. Tras el primer di­vorcio millonario, tendría que haber aprendido a desconfiar de las mujeres. Pero no lo hizo. Cada vez que conocía a una, creía haberse enamorado y le daba todo lo que quería.

-Supongo que al ser rico tienes que tener cui­dado con la relaciones que entablas, pero me pa­rece bonito que tu padre tuviera ilusión cada vez que empezaba una. Es romántico.

-¿Romántico? -dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos con incredulidad-. ¿Qué hay de romántico en que te tomen por tonto?

-Cuando tu padre iniciaba una relación lo hacía creyendo que era la definitiva. ¿Está casado ahora?

-Murió cuando yo tenía veintiún años deján­dome una barbaridad de deudas, muchos emplea­dos descontentos y unas cuantas mujeres muy ricas que querían más.

Kagome se mordió el labio ante aquella revela­ción y empezó a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Inuyasha.

-Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que, al fi­nal, encontró a alguien que lo quiso de verdad. Lo siento, debió de ser duro para ti.

-Bueno, digamos que aprendí una lección muy valiosa -contestó Inuyasha sonriendo con ironía-. Que el amor cuesta mucho dinero.

Kagome se preguntó por qué aquel comentario le había dolido tanto cuando sabía que no la que­ría.

-Desde luego, sólo a ti se te ocurre hablar así de las relaciones sentimentales.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Si mi padre hubiera sido como yo, tal vez, no habría perdido todo.

-¿Y tu madre?

Inuyasha se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Mi madre fue la esposa número dos. Se quedó con mi padre lo suficiente como para darle un hijo, yo, y luego decidió valerse de su dinero para darse la gran vida.

-Qué horror -comentó Kagome haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Inuyasha la miró con impaciencia.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, así que da igual.

Sin embargo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de su madre le tenía que haber in­fluido mucho, sobre todo a la hora de tratar con las mujeres.

-¿Te ha sentado mal que Henricksen se haya ido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No, sólo está jugando -rió Inuyasha-. La verdad es que me alegro de que se haya ido porque, así, podremos estar tú y yo solos.

Kagome tragó saliva, pero se dijo que sólo estaba hablando de sexo.

Cruzaron la playa y tomaron un estrecho sendero.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Kagome.

-Te quiero enseñar un sitio -contestó Inuyasha.

-Vete más despacio -le pidió Kagome pues el camino avanzaba cuesta arriba.

-Perdona, ya hemos llegado -sonrió Inuyasha.

Kagome levantó la mirada y se encontró ante una cala perfecta de arena dorada yagua azul tur­quesa.

-Oh --exclamó sorprendida-. Esto es un paraíso, parece sacado de un folleto de viajes.

-Sí -contestó Inuyasha a su lado-. Esta playa se llama «cala azul» porque los colores son muy in­tensos. El nombre de la isla proviene de esta playa.

-Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Y mira esa casa de ahí. ¿Estará habitada?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Kagome comprendiendo de repente-. Ésta es la casa en la que solías pasar las vacaciones de pequeño, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha no contestó.

-¿Por eso quieres comprar la isla? -le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Por la casa?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-No, hoy no --contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome miró hacia la casa y lo tomó de la mano.

Inuyasha no la retiró.

-¿Quién vivía en ella?

Inuyasha tomó aire.

-Mi abuela -contestó-. Vivió en esa casa toda su vida.

-¿Era suya?

-Esta isla era de mi padre, pero la perdió tras un divorcio -le explicó Inuyasha con crudeza.

Acto seguido, se giró y tomó el sendero de vuelta sin soltarle la mano.

Aquello dio esperanzas a Kagome. En aquel momento de su vida, la necesitaba y no era sólo para acostarse con ella. Se sentía como si hubiera conseguido franquear una puerta muy pesada.

-¿Tu abuela perdió la casa?

-La habría perdido, pero murió antes.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Estaba traumatizada porque mi padre hubiera perdido la isla. Era muy mayor y jamás se recu­peró de la conmoción -le explicó Inuyasha mirando al mar.

Kagome intentó comprender cómo se debía de sentir una persona al perder la casa en la que había vivido toda la vida.

-Me parece terrible...

-La encontré yo muerta -le confesó Inuyasha apretándole la mano-. Tenía nueve años.

Sin pensarlo, Kagome le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo abrazó. El dolor que vio en sus ojos era tan intenso que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Qué horror...

-Lo más horrible fue perder a la única persona del mundo a la que realmente le importaba -le ex­plicó-. Mi abuela estaba furiosa con mi padre. La noche antes de morir me hizo prometer que, algún día, recuperaría la isla.

Kagome cerró los ojos al comprender, por fin, por qué Inuyasha quería comprar la isla. Estaba cum­pliendo una promesa. La promesa que le había he­cho a su abuela con nueve años.

-¿Desde cuándo es la isla de Henricksen?

-Desde que se la vendió la esposa número tres -contestó Inuyasha-. La compró hace veintiséis años y nunca la ha querido vender.

--¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a querer venderla ahora?

-Tiene problemas económicos. La verdad es que no me explico por qué no la ha vendido antes.

-¿Sabe por qué la quieres comprar tú?

-No tiene ni idea.

-A tu padre le debió de doler mucho perderla.

-Cuando la perdió, tenía problemas más graves en los que pensar. Sus empresas estaban arruina­das. Cuando murió, estaban en suspensión de pa­gos.

-Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

-Sí, lo fue.

-¿Y cuando tu abuela murió con quién te quedaste tú viviendo?

-Con la siguiente esposa -rió Inuyasha.

-Tu infancia debió de ser muy solitaria. ¿Por eso donas tanto dinero para obras sociales infanti­les?

-Mi infancia fue estupenda -contestó Inuyasha seriamente-. Aprendí desde muy pequeño a no fiarme de nadie más que de mí mismo yeso me ha venido muy bien.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

Tal vez, le había ido muy bien de cara a los ne­gocios, pero, desde luego, para su vida personal, a la hora de amar, no.

Aquel hombre no creía en el amor y Kagome estaba empezando a entender por qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Inuyasha apretó los dientes irritado. Jamás le ha­bía contado aquello a nadie y ahora se lo acababa de contar a Kagome.

Sentir sus dedos y ver la compasión de sus ojos habían derribado las barreras emocionales que ha­bía colocado entre el mundo y él.

Sorprendido por su comportamiento, ignoró la mirada de preocupación de Kagome y se dirigió a la playa.

¿Qué le hacía aquella mujer?

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba de manera ex­traña cuando estaba con ella?

-¿Te apetece que nos bañemos antes de cenar? -le propuso Kagome cambiando de tema.

-Pareces una niña pequeña -sonrió Inuyasha.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que eso tenga nada de malo -dijo Kagome quitándose las sandalias y corriendo hacia el agua-. ¡Qué haces! -añadió cuando Inuyasha la tomó en brazos por la espalda.

-¿Qué me das si no te tiro al agua?

-Te voy a poner un ojo morado como me tires -contestó Kagome-. Y a ver cómo le explicas eso a Henricksen.

-Empiezo a desear que Henricksen y todo este asunto se termine cuanto antes -murmuró Inuyasha-. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo en la playa y preferiría que fuera sin público. ¿Recuer­das el Caribe?

Kagome se estremeció entre sus brazos.

-¿Y me lo preguntas aquí delante de todo el mundo? ¿No tienes compasión? Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Estábamos solos tú y yo con el mar y las estrellas.

Inuyasha dijo algo en griego y la dejó caer en el agua.

Kagome cayó de pie, rió y se agarró a su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Refrescamos -sonrió Inuyasha echándole agua con el pie.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Para! -rió a carcajadas.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que Inuyasha la es­taba mirando con tanto deseo que se asustó. Acto seguido, la tomó de la muñeca, recogieron sus za­patos y corrieron hacia la villa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez dentro, hicieron el amor de manera tan desesperada y rápida que a Kagome le costó creer que hubiera sucedido.

-Recuérdame que le comente a Henricksen que cambie el suelo de las villas. El mármol no es muy cómodo para hacer el amor -comentó Inuyasha.

-Si hubieras esperado, habríamos llegado al dormitorio --contestó Kagome.

-Sí, pero ya no podía más -sonrió Inuyasha de manera seductora-. Creo que lo mejor será que pa­semos la tarde en la piscina, a ver si así nos tran­quilizamos.

Kagome tenía serias dudas porque sabía que su acalorada reacción por él siempre que lo tenía cerca se debía a lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Para colmo, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no hablarle de sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, cenaron en la terraza y se que­daron hablando con una copa de vino hasta que anocheció.

Kagome se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Después de cenar, Inuyasha la condujo al dormi­torio y allí la desnudó con manos amables, pero ur­gentes.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron poco más o menos igual.

Se levantaban tarde, desayunaban en el jardín y salían a recorrer la isla a pie o en barco. Cuando ha­cía mucho calor, volvían a casa y hacían el amor hasta que Kagome quedaba exhausta.

Inuyasha no parecía cansarse nunca. Incluso tenía fuerzas para trabajar desde el ordenador portátil mientras ella descansaba.

Nunca se separaba de ella y a Kagome eso le encantaba. Era como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Claro que no era eso porque Inuyasha era la persona más independiente que conocía y, además, no la encontraba tan irresistible.

-¿No necesitas dormir un poco? -le preguntó un día.

-Acostarme contigo me da energías, _agape mou_ -sonrió Inuyasha dándole un beso en la boca-. Aunque yo esté en este paraíso contigo, los negocios siguen su curso y tengo que atenderlos.

-Pero estás de vacaciones.

-Eso parece, pero te recuerdo que esto es un viaje de negocios.

Kagome sintió una terrible punzada de dolor.

Ella que había estado viviendo como en una luna de miel, recordó el motivo de su viaje y por qué la había llevado con él.

La felicidad se evaporó.

El quinto día, la burbuja de felicidad se rompió definitivamente.

-Ha llamado Henricksen -anunció Inuyasha-. Ya ha vuelto y quiere que cenemos hoy con él.

-Ah -contestó Kagome pensando que todo ha­bía acabado.

-¿Qué pasa? Cualquiera diría que se te acaba de morir el perro.

-No, nada, es que me gustaba estar a solas con­tigo.

Al ver que Inuyasha fruncía el ceño, se dijo que tal vez no tendría que haberle dicho la verdad.

Yo también me lo estoy pasando muy bien y te aseguro que después de cenar te voy a traer aquí y te voy a violar -sonrió.

A pesar de que había intentado bromear, Kagome se dio cuenta de que había cambiado. Du­rante los últimos días se había relajado, pero ahora el hombre de negocios había vuelto y la luna de miel se había terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que te­nían que empezar a cambiarse. Miró a Inuyasha, que leía relajadamente junto a la piscina, y fue hacia él.

-Tenemos que cambiamos -le dijo besándolo en el hombro-. Nos esperan dentro de media hora.

-Dúchate tú primero, yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas -contestó Inuyasha.

Cuando Kagome salió de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz, Inuyasha estaba hablando por teléfono.

Kagome se acercó al armario. Eligió un con­junto de ropa interior, dejó caer el albornoz y co­menzó a vestirse.

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había dejado de hablar. Se giró hacia él y se encon­tró mirándola con avidez.

-No te vuelvas a cambiar jamás delante de mí cuando esté hablando -le dijo en tono divertido--. No me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho mi abogado -le dijo tras colgar.

-¿Te cuesta concentrarte cuando estás con­migo? -bromeó Kagome.

-Sí -admitió Inuyasha-. Llevo tres semanas des­concentrado.

-Si te desconcentro, ¿por qué has querido que trabajara para ti?

-Porque me dijiste que no desde el principio y ya sabes que no me gustan las negativas.

-¿Sólo por eso?

Inuyasha dudó un momento.

-No, también porque entre tú y yo hay ciertos asuntos pendientes.

Kagome lo miró con deseo.

-No me mires así porque hemos quedado dentro de un cuarto de hora y no podemos llegar tarde -le advirtió Inuyasha-. Hay un negocio muy importante en juego.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. Kagome se apartó de él y se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse.

-Claro.

Inuyasha se metió en la ducha y, cuando salió, se sacó una cajita del bolsillo del albornoz y se la en­tregó de manera casual, pero la miró con intensidad.

-Te he comprado esto.

Kagome miró la cajita y no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones.

Inuyasha la abrió y Kagome ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de unos pendientes.

¿De verdad había creído que iba a ser un anillo de compromiso?

Nunca le había regalado uno porque se habían casado tan rápido que no había habido tiempo. Sólo tenía la alianza, que estaba en aquellos mo­mentos en algún cajón de su casa.

-Son preciosos, Inuyasha -sonrió disimulando su decepción.

-Como tú.

Kagome se sonrojó y los tomó en la palma de la mano.

-¿Por qué me los has comprado?

-Para demostrarte que puedo ser romántico -contestó Inuyasha apartándole el pelo de la cara-. Póntelos. Seguro que te quedan fenomenales.

Efectivamente, le quedaban de maravilla.

-Te quiero... dar las gracias -le dijo Kagome mirándose en el espejo.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos de manera extraña y, a continuación, se dirigió al armario y se puso una camisa limpia.

Cuando Kagome vio que elegía unos pantalo­nes, desvió la mirada antes de que se quitara la toa­lla que llevaba enrollada a la cintura.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien -le dijo desde la puerta-. Siempre y cuando tú te comportes, claro.

Inuyasha rió, se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se reunió con ella.

-¿Lista?

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo les mandare los demas..

dejen review porfavor.

**Gracias por los reviews espero seguir actulizando ahora que estoy de vacaciones...**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y consejos ehh me ayudan mucho...**

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	8. Descubrindo la traicion

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**RECUERDA,** _Anni_, que estás tan enamorada de mí que te cuesta pensar con claridad -le dijo Inuyasha apretándole la mano mientras subían los escalones de la terraza.

A Kagome le entraron ganas de reírse ante aquella ironía pues describía prácticamente lo que sentía en realidad.

Cuando llegaron bajo el emparrado y Henricksen salió a recibirlos seguido por una mujer, a Kagome se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Era Kikyo, su antigua jefa.

¿Qué hacía allí?

-Buenas noches, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien -los saludó su anfitrión-. Mi esposa y mi hija se han quedado en Atenas, pero os quiero presentar a Kikyo, mi directora de asuntos internos.

¿Kikyo trabajaba para Henricksen?

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que estrecharle la mano e intentar sonreír.

-Kagome y yo ya nos conocemos -dijo Kikyo con tanta frialdad en los ojos que Kagome se es­tremeció.

-Kykio trabajaba para mí -confirmó Inuyasha.

Kagome se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tran­quilo.

-Deberías haberla cuidado mejor para que no se fuera-bromeó Henricksen.

Kagome apretó los dientes.

Inuyasha había cuidado demasiado bien de Kikyo.

Ignorándola completamente, Kikyo fue hacia él sonriéndole de manera casi indecente y le ofre­ció una copa de champán.

Kagome tuvo que aguantar que Inuyasha son­riera agradecido y aceptara la copa como si no pa­sara nada.

¿Es que no tenía conciencia?

Habían hecho el amor desde que habían puesto un pie en la isla y ahora estaba flirteando con otra mujer.

Y no con una mujer cualquiera.

Kikyo era la mujer con la que Inuyasha se había acostado cinco años atrás.

La mujer que había destruido su matrimonio.

Por culpa de Kikyo había buscado consuelo en Kouga.

-¿Qué te parece la isla? -le preguntó Henricksen.

-Es preciosa -contestó Kagome sincera­mente-. Realmente preciosa.

Miró de reojo y comprobó que Kikyo y Inuyasha seguían hablando. Tenían las cabezas tan juntas que le dieron náuseas.

¿Cómo le podía hacer Inuyasha aquello?

¿Cómo podía ligar tan abiertamente con su anti­gua amante?

Por cómo lo miraba, ella estaba más que dis­puesta a volver a serio.

De repente, a Kagome se le ocurrió que, tal vez, el viaje a la isla no hubiera sido nunca un viaje de negocios sino una manera de estar con Kikyo.

¿Y entonces para qué la había llevado a ella? ¿Para distraerse?

-Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. Mañana, Inuyasha y yo tendremos que hablar de negocios, pero Kikyo se quedará contigo encantada.

-No quiero que se moleste por mí -contestó Kagome tan enfadada que apenas podía hablar-. Prefiero quedarme tranquilamente en la piscina, gracias -añadió acercándose a Inuyasha para que Kikyo entendiera quién mandaba allí ahora-. La verdad es que estoy cansada porque no hemos pa­rado en todo el día, ¿verdad, cariño?

Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír.

Confundida por su reacción, Kagome se bebió la copa de champán de un trago y se sirvió otra. ¿Estaba utilizando a Kikyo para darle celos o se­ría al revés?

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

Habló poco mientras se tomaban el champán, dispuesta a matar mientras observaba a Inuyasha y Kikyo, que no paraban de hablar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan boba? Inuyasha era incapaz de comprometerse con una sola mujer aunque sólo fuera en una relación sexual.

Inuyasha le había dicho que tenía que ser encanta­dora, pero realmente no le salía. Se pasó toda la cena sin apenas escuchar lo que se decía a su alre­dedor.

-Desde que dejaste Marshall lndustries, te ha ido muy bien, ¿no? -le preguntó Henricksen mien­tras se tomaba el café--. He visto algunas de tus campañas y me parecen realmente increíbles.

-Gracias -contestó Kagome.

-Es increíble lo bien que les va a algunos con el paso del tiempo -comentó Kikyo con frialdad-. Supongo que los innumerables errores que come­tiste cuando trabajabas para mí te enseñaron mu­cho.

-El único error que cometí entonces fue enamo­rarme de Inuyasha -contestó Kagome con la misma frialdad.

Era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero sabía que Inuyasha no las iba a to­rnar en serio. Creería que eran parte del papel que le había tocado interpretar.

-Si estabas tan enamorada, ¿cómo duró tan poco vuestro matrimonio? -quiso saber Henricksen.

Aquella pregunta tan directa, tomó a Kagome por sorpresa y no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a Kikyo.

-Tuvimos algunas diferencias -contestó Inuyasha tomando la copa de vino y brindando por ella-, pero las hemos resuelto.

A Kagome le estaba costando cada vez más se­guir con aquella farsa, pero se dijo que era necesario.

-En aquel entonces, Inuyasha no quería compro­meterse con nadie -comentó-. Le gustaba la varie­dad -añadió mirando a Kikyo de manera desa­fiante.

Vio cómo su antigua jefa palidecía de rabia y se preparó para la confrontación, recordándose que ya no era su empleada y que aquella mujer no po­día hacerle absolutamente nada.

-Sí, a Inuyasha siempre le ha gustado tener mu­chas mujeres a su alrededor -comentó Henricksen -. Espero que eso haya cambiado ahora. ¿Cómo es que habéis vuelto juntos?

-Llevábamos varios meses hablando y viéndo­nos, pero no hemos vuelto hasta hace un par de se­manas -les explicó Inuyasha.

-Realmente romántico.

-Sí, y muy largo ya, ¿no? -intervino Kikyo-. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que sigas tu camino.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial. Inuyasha le tomó la mano.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Desde luego, era un maravilloso actor.

Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no retirar la mano y abofetearlo.

Ya habría tiempo cuando estuvieran a solas.

De repente, no pudo soportarlo más y se puso en pie.

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada -se excusó mirando a Henricksen -. ¿Os importa que me re­tire?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó su anfitrión-. Inuyasha, vete con ella si quieres porque mañana he­mos quedado pronto.

-¿Por qué no vuelves luego y nos tomamos una copa? -sugirió Kikyo-. Es muy pronto para irse a la cama.

-Bueno, eso depende... -rió Henricksen -. Me parece que nos veremos en la reunión de mañana.

Kikyo apretó los dientes, pero se forzó a son­reír.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana. Yo también voy a estar en la reunión.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, pero no percibió nin­guna expresión en su rostro. Tras darse las buenas noches, tomaron el camino de regreso a la villa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto llegaron, Kagome dejó salir toda la rabia y la humillación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a lle­varme a una cena en la que sabes que va a estar esa mujer? -le espetó sollozando y fuera de control.

Inuyasha se quedó helado en el sitio, visiblemente sorprendido por su ataque.

-No sé de qué hablas. Como sigas comportán­dote como has hecho esta noche, vas a dar al traste con la venta.

-Me importa un bledo -mintió Kagome con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas-. Lo único que me importa es que has tenido la caradura de sentarme a la mesa con tu amante.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Un hombre jamás debe presentarle a su esposa a su amante! -insistió Kagome.

-¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? ¿Crees que Kikyo es mi amante?

-Ahora no lo sé -contestó Kagome enfadada-. Tú sabrás, Inuyasha. Sé que hace cinco años lo era.

-Ya basta. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo creía que estabas enfadada porque Kikyo era tu jefa y te despedí delante de ella. Creí que estabas avergonzada y que por eso estabas tan callada.

- Yo no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme -contestó Kagome en actitud desafiante-. Yo no hice nada para que me despidieras, te equivocaste al hacerla, y espero que te pese en la conciencia.

-Vamos a ir por partes. ¿Por qué crees que Kikyo es mi amante?

-Porque lo era entonces y esta noche parecías muy contento de volver a verla.

-Escúchame atentamente, Kagome, porque no tengo costumbre de repetirme. Nunca he tenido una aventura con Kikyo -le dijo Inuyasha agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -contestó Kagome mirándolo dolida-. Estaba en tu oficina. Desnuda.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Inuyasha confundido-. ¿Cuándo viste a Kikyo desnuda en mi oficina?

-¡La noche en la que me encontraste con Kouga! ¿Qué te creías que iba a hacer? ¿Creías que iba comportarme como una esposa sumisa? -le espetó Kagome zafándose de sus garras.

-Quiero que me cuentes exactamente qué ocu­rrió aquella noche -dijo Inuyasha con la respiración acelerada-. Quiero saberlo todo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lá­grima.

-Ya fue horrible entonces, por favor, no me pi­das que lo reviva.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes todo -insistió Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó aire.

_-.-.-.-.--.-Flask Back-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Quiere verme ahora? -había preguntado Kagome dejando la lista de medios de comunicación que estaba confeccionando y sonriendo abierta­mente.

-Parece ser que tu marido no puede estar sepa­rado de ti mucho tiempo -contestó Kouga.

-Creía que estaba trabajando -contestó Kagome poniéndose en pie.

-Desde hace dos meses, desde que conseguiste cazarlo, el jefe no piensa demasiado en el trabajo –comentó Kouga con sarcasmo.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Kouga y ella eran muy amigos, pero algo en su relación había cambiado desde que se había casado con Inuyasha.

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver qué quiere. Si alguien me necesita...

-Le diré que estás con el jefe -contestó Kouga en caminándose al bar.

Mientras iba hacia el despacho de su marido, Kagome pensó que tendría que hablar con su amigo seriamente más tarde porque estaba be­biendo demasiado últimamente.

Encantada de que no pudiera estar unas horas sin verla, se soltó el pelo porque sabía que a Inuyasha le gustaba así y se encaminó hacia la habita­ción donde tenía su despacho.

Al llegar a la zona en la que normalmente esta­ban las secretarias, le extrañó ver que no había na­die.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. Al principio, creyó que tampoco había nadie allí, pero, entonces, la vio.

Kikyo vestía tan sólo un albornoz, llevaba el pelo recogido y sonreía encantada.

-¿Kikyo? -exclamó Kagome.

-Kagome -contestó su jefa mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

En ese momento, Kagome oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha y, acto seguido, la voz de Inuyasha indicándole a Kikyo que dejara unos documentos sobre la mesa.

Kagome sintió náuseas.

-¿Cómo has podido?

-No creerías que iba a ser sólo para ti, ¿verdad? -sonrió su jefa-. En cuanto he querido, ha vuelto conmIgo.

El agua dejó de correr y Kagome se dio cuenta de que, en breves momentos, tendría que enfren­tarse a Inuyasha.

No podía hacerlo, así que salió corriendo por el pasillo, donde se encontró con Kouga.

-Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?

Kagome temblaba tanto que Kouga le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a mi habitación -le indicó.

Kagome no podía ni pensar, así que lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Una vez en su habitación, no pudo parar de llo­rar en un buen rato, aferrada a él. De repente, Kouga la llevó a la cama, se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a darle besos que olían a whisky por el cuello.

Kagome intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo.

-Olvídate de él, Kagome, no merece la pena.

-¡Kouga!

-Eres preciosa y te deseo hace mucho tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No, no lo sabía y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Inuyasha completamente furioso.

Al recordar su traición, Kagome abrazó a Kouga y lo besó.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flask Black-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Quién te dio el recado de que te quería ver? -le preguntó.

-Kouga -contestó Kagome.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que me oíste decir desde la ducha. -No sé, no me acuerdo.

-¡Haz memoria!

-Creo que... estabas diciendo algo de una lista de invitados -contestó Kagome sin comprender por qué era importante aquel detalle-. Sí, le dijiste que la dejara sobre la mesa.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-Dejé de oír la ducha, miré a Kikyo y ella... sonrió. Obviamente, quería que os pillara juntos.

-Pero no estábamos juntos. ¡Yo estaba en la ducha y ella, en mi despacho!

-¿Y qué? ¡Estaba desnuda!

-¿De verdad?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No, yo no sé nada. Recuerdo que aquella noche vino a mi despacho e intentó seducirme, como tantas otras veces. A mí cada vez aquello me ponía más y más violento. No me metí en la ducha hasta haberme asegurado de que estaba solo. Desde luego, no sabía que tú estuvieras allí.

Kagome se quedó helada.

-¿Intentó seducirte?

-Deja que te cuente mi versión de aquella noche -suspiró Inuyasha-. Cuando salí de la ducha, el despacho estaba vacío. Me estaba vistiendo cuando recibí una llamada de Kikyo diciéndome que te había visto muy afectada por algo en compañía de Kouga. Por supuesto, fui a buscarte.

-¿Por supuesto? ¿Te importaba que estuviera mal?

-Claro -le aseguró Inuyasga-. Aunque no sé para qué porque, cuando te encontré, estabas besando a Miller.

-No sé qué le pasó aquella noche -recordó Kagome-. Estaba medio borracho. Llevaba todo el día comportándose de manera extraña y, para re­matarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí. Cuando te vi en la puerta, estaba tan dolida que quise demostrarte que no me importabas.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola a los ojos en silen­cio.

-Me parece que estoy empezando a comprender lo que sucedió. Besaste a Miller para darme celos porque creías que te había traicionado con Kikyo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo arriesgado de tu acción? ¡Po­dría haberlo matado por estar contigo!

-Le pusiste un ojo morado y le partiste la nariz -recordó Kagome-. En cualquier caso, no estaba con él.

-Pero eso era lo que querías que creyera y yo lo creí -contestó Inuyasha paseándose por el salón de la villa-. Si no hubiéramos sido tan cabezotas, no habríamos explotado de manera tan bestial.

-Nos manipularon, Inuyasha --contestó Kagome-. A los dos. Y, para colmo, me despediste. Me dijiste «vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca».

-Admito que me equivoqué... pero es que verte en la cama con otro hombre... estaba celoso.

- Yo también.

-Sin embargo, en realidad, ninguno de los dos teníamos razones para estarlo. Si en vez de enfa­darnos, hubiéramos hablado, todo habría quedado claro. ¿,Por qué no me preguntaste por Kikyo?

-Porque, al encontrarla desnuda en tu despacho, di por hecho que estabas con ella.

-¿Tan poca confianza tenías en mí?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome tragó saliva.

-Supongo que porque, en el fondo, no me podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Las mujeres de medio mundo corrían detrás de ti y tú me habías elegido a mí. Esperaba que sucediera algo así, pero me pilló de sorpresa. Era demasiado pronto...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabía que no eras un hombre de compromisos a largo plazo. No lo eras entonces y no lo eres ahora. Las mujeres te asediaban. Con tantas tenta­ciones a tu alrededor, yo tenía asumido que, tarde o temprano, te irías con una de ellas.

-¿Y te casaste conmigo a pesar de todo?

Kagome apartó la mirada.

-Fue un arrebato...

-Así que pensaste lo peor de mí.

-Exactamente igual que tú de mí.

Inuyasha se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-El problema es que somos los dos muy cabe­zotas. Tú no querías que me enterara de que te ha­bía hecho sufrir y yo estaba demasiado celoso como para hablar contigo y preguntarte qué estaba sucediendo.

-¿De verdad no tenías una aventura con Kikyo?

-No -contestó Inuyasha yendo hacia ella y to­mándola de las manos.

-Madre mía... -suspiró Kagome cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué habían hecho?

-Kikyo quería romper nuestro matrimonio -le dijo Inuyasha acariciándole el pelo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Estaba enamorada de mí y tu repentina aparición en mi vida debió de llenarla de rabia. Tú eras joven, inteligente, impresionantemente guapa y yo estaba completamente cautivado por ti. Todo el mundo sabía que me había entregado a ti por com­pleto.

Kagome lo miró anonadada.

-En los dos meses que llevaba contigo, no me podía concentrar en el trabajo -le explicó Inuyasha-. Mis empleados estaban alucinados.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que Kikyo... ?

-Intentó deshacerse de ti de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Sabía que yo jamás soportaría encon­trarte con otro hombre.

-¿Y cómo supo que iba a refugiarme en brazos de Kouga?

-Porque erais muy amigos.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo también actué con demasiadas prisas -dijo Kagome besándole la boca.

-No tenemos que dejamos llevar por los arreba­tos, tenemos que pensar las cosas con tranquilidad -dijo Inuyasha tomándola en brazos y conducién­dola al dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta vez, quiero hacerte el amor en la cama -sonrió Inuyasha-. El suelo de mármol nos va a matar.

Y aquella vez le hizo el amor con tanta ternura que a Kagome se escaparon las lágrimas.

-No llores -le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola hasta que se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba dormida, Inuyasha salió a la terraza y se quedó mirándola.

De repente, sintió algo que no había sentido ja­más,

Culpa.

Se sentía culpable porque Kagome no tenía en­tonces más que veintiún años y él la había macha­cado personal y profesional mente.

Jamás había tratado a una persona con tan poca compasión. No había ido a hablar con ella, no ha­bía pedido explicaciones porque había dado por hecho que Kagome era como todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, infieles y codicio­sas.

Inuyasha se preguntó por qué la había echado de su lado con tantas prisas.

Tras mirarla durante un rato, comprendió por qué lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida, ha­bía visto amenazado su bienestar emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer le importaba de verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y aceptó la verdad.

Se había casado con ella por amor.

Y por amor jamás había querido divorciarse de ella.

El amor había alimentado los celos que había sentido cuando la había encontrado con Miller.

Ahora entendía por qué Kagome se había ne­gado a trabajar para él la segunda vez. La primera debía de haberla dejado tan traumatizada que no quería repetir la experiencia.

Inuyasha pensó que, de haber podido elegir, desde luego, no habría ido con él a la isla, pero él la había obligado con su chantaje.

Entonces, decidió enfrentarse al reto más im­portante de su vida: convencerla de que no se di­vorciara de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en la te­rraza.

Kagome pensó que Inuyasha estaba más tenso de lo normal, pero lo achacó a la reunión que se iba a celebrar para tratar la compraventa de la isla.

Mientras se tornaba una tostada, recordó lo cari­ñoso que había sido la noche anterior con ella, pero se dijo que aquello no significaba nada.

-¿Por qué sigues trabajando con Kouga? -le pre­guntó de repente.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-La empresa es de los dos -contestó-. Nunca se me ha ocurrido irme. Obviamente, no tenía dinero, así que él lo puso todo...

-Ah, sí... el dinero -dijo Inuyasha echándose ha­cia atrás en la silla-. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Kagome?

Kagome lo miró en silencio, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Consiguiendo sonreír de manera casual, se en­cogió de hombros.

-Supongo que, tal y corno tú dijiste, porque el sexo entre nosotros era maravilloso y por tener una tarjeta de crédito sin límite -contestó-. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica de mi edad?

-Eso me pregunto yo -contestó Inuyasha-. Jamás utilizaste mi tarjeta de crédito. No gastaste absolu­tamente nada de mi dinero.

-No tuve tiempo -se justificó Kagome.

-Otras mujeres se gastan una fortuna en menos tiempo del que tú necesitas para lavarte los dientes.

-Yo no soy como otras mujeres.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Mira, los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y cuando esto termine...

-¿Por qué fue un error?

¿Por qué?

Obviamente, porque no la quería.

-Lo único que había entre nosotros, Inuyasha, era sexo y con eso no se puede construir un matrimonio.

Para ella, su relación había sido verdadera, algo que sabía que jamás encontraría con otro hombre, pero para él solamente había sido sexo.

-No era sólo sexo. Es cierto que me excitas más que cualquier otra mujer, pero también me gusta todo lo demás. Eres divertida, inteligente e intere­sante.

-Eso lo dices porque soy la única persona del mundo que se atreve a decirte que no.

Inuyasha se rió.

-Mucha gente se atreve a decirme que no, Anni. No soy tan malo corno tú crees -sonrió.

-No creo que seas una mala persona -le aseguró Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me mires así, que he quedado con Henricksen dentro de menos de media hora. Quiero que vengas conmIgo.

-Pero Kikyo...

-¿No me digas que te da miedo? A mí no dudas en ponerme en mi lugar cuando te saco de tus casi­llas. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con ella?

-Porque no tengo pruebas de lo que hizo.

-Entonces, hagámosla confesar.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Ten cuidado, Inuyasha, va detrás de ti.

-Sí, pero yo ya estoy ocupado.

Kagome se dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que Inuyasha le había pedido que lo acompañara a la isla única y exclusivamente para convencer a Henricksen de que estaban perdidamente enamora­dos.

Nada de aquello era real, pero recordó la pro­mesa que Inuyasha le había hecho a su abuela y deci­dió ayudarlo.

-Vamos por ellos.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

**El Final de acerca pronto asi k espero k les halla gustado mucho...**

dejen review porfavor.

**Gracias por los reviews espero seguir actulizando ahora que estoy de vacaciones...**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y consejos ehh me ayudan mucho...**

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	9. Todo Termino

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Sarah Morgan.

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

Capítulo 9

**MIENTRAS** Theo Henrincksen estudiaba los documentos que tenía ante sí, Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa.

Estaba aterrorizada porque no estaba acostum­brada a aquellos juegos tan elaborados. Sabía que Inuyasha deseaba desesperadamente hacerse con la isla, pero nada en su lenguaje corporal lo reve­laba.

-Quieres cerrar el complejo turístico -comentó Henrincksen.

-Efectivamente -contestó Inuyasha.

-Es cierto que no va todo lo bien que tendría que ir, pero con una pequeña inversión...

-No me interesa el complejo turístico. Quiero la isla para algo completamente diferente.

-¿Para qué? -quiso saber Henrincksen.

-Por razones personales -contestó Inuyasha en inglés pasándose a continuación al griego.

Durante unos minutos, Henrincksen y él habla­ron en griego sin que Kikyo y Kagome compren­dieran una sola palabra de la conversación.

De repente, Henrincksen la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Confundida, Kagome miró a Inuyasha.

-Le estaba contando a Theo nuestros planes -le dijo él.

¿Sus planes?

-A millones de mujeres se les va a romper el co­razón, Kagome -comentó Henrincksen chasquean­do la lengua-. Reconozco que estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que Inuyasha arreglara su matrimonio.

¿.Cómo?

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inuyasha en busca de respuestas.

--Le estaba contando a Theo que no nos vamos a divorciar -dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos-. Ja­más. Le he dicho que quiero esta isla para mi es­posa y para nuestros hijos.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, pero consiguió disimular. Durante unos segundos, se permitió el lujo de creer que era verdad.

Cuando recordó lo mucho que Inuyasha deseaba comprar la isla, se dio cuenta de que por supuesto no lo había dicho en serio.

-Creí que no viviría para ver este día -comentó Henrincksen.

-Yo también, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

-Si no os vais a divorciar, ¿por qué no lleva Kagome la alianza? -quiso saber Kikyo.

-Porque se la están ajustando -sonrió Inuyasha-, pero nunca más se la va a quitar -añadió mirando a Kikyo con frialdad.

Kikyo palideció al comprender el mensaje.

-No dejes que te engañen, Theo. Llevan cinco años separados. Todo esto es una farsa para que les vendas la isla.

-Nuestra historia no es una farsa -les aseguró Kagome-. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Inuyasha la miró complacido y la agarró de la mano.

-Es cierto que nuestra relación ha sido tempes­tuosa -admitió-, pero eso es parte del encanto. Sin embargo, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo peleán­donos.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Si no hubiera sabido que no era verdad, habría jurado que Inuyasha estaba hablando en serio.

-En cuanto tenga la isla, se deshará de ti -le ad­virtió Kikyo.

-Jamás me separaré de Kagome -le aseguró Inuyasha con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Entonces, ¿me vendas la isla? -le preguntó a Henrincksen.

-Sí, a tu padre le hubiera encantado.

Ante aquellas palabras, Inuyasha se tensó.

-Mi abogado llegará en unas horas para hablar con los tuyos.

Henrincksen asintió poniéndose en pie y estre­chándole la mano.

-Espero que os quedéis unos días más.

-Sí, quedaos -les dijo Kikyo-. Sería una pena que os fuerais cuando las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

Kagome no se fiaba de aquella mujer lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué querría que se quedaran?

Mientras salían de la villa de Henrincksen, Kagome se dijo que iban a tener que tener cui­dado con Kikyo porque sabía por experiencia que, cuando estaba celosa, y en aquel momento lo es­taba y mucho, podía resultar peligrosa.

Aquella tarde, mientras Inuyasha ultimaba la venta con Henrincksen, Kagome se quedó en la piscina de su villa.

-No me lo digas. Te ha vuelto a dejar y estás in­tentando ahogarte -dijo una voz mientras nadaba.

Al mirar, vio que era Kouga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó saliendo del agua, secándose y abrazándolo.

¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba?

-Sí, eso, Miller, cuéntanos qué haces aquí -dijo Inuyasha apareciendo de pronto.

-Estaba preocupado por Kagome y quería ver qué tal estaba.

-Pues ahora que la has visto, ya puedes irte por donde has venido -le espetó Inuyasha furioso.

Entonces, Kagome vio a Kikyo, que sonreía muy satisfecha en compañía de su jefe.

De repente, comprendió cómo había sabido Kouga dónde estaba y por qué había ido a buscarla.

-No hacía falta que vinieras, Kouga -le dijo gi­rándose hacia él-. De verdad, estoy bien. Es mejor que te vayas.

Había sido Kikyo. Sabía que la presencia de Kouga allí era lo único que podía sacar a Inuyasha de sus casillas.

-No pienso irme sin ti, Kagome -contestó Kouga-. Sé que sólo has venido para ayudarlo a ce­rrar la compra de la isla y creo que ya has hecho bastante por él.

- Kouga, por favor.

-No pienso dejar que le vuelvas a hacer daño -insistió Kouga mirando a Inuyasha-. Está tan enamorada de ti que hace locuras por ti. Cuando estás cerca de ella, se vuelve loca.

-Kouga... -gimió Kagome.

-Cuando la abandonaste, se quedó tan hecha polvo que tenía que ir todas las mañanas a su casa a sacarla de la cama para que viniera a trabajar. Fui yo el que estuvo a su lado.

-Lo sé -contestó Inuyasha.

-No pienso dejar que la vuelvas a hacer daño -le advirtió Kouga dando un paso hacia él con los puños apretados-. Si quieres la isla, consíguela sin fingir que estáis juntos.

Henrincksen frunció el ceño y miró a Inuyasha.

-Así que Kikyo tenía razón. Todo esto de la re­conciliación era mentira, era una farsa para convencerme de que te vendiera la isla -lo acusó-. Marshall, no vendo.

Pero Inuyasha ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos esta­ban fijos en Kagome y en sus labios había una sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a interpretar.

A continuación, sin decir una sola palabra, se giró y se metió en la casa.

-Desde luego, qué pena -comentó Kikyo.

Aquello hizo que Kagome perdiera la compos­tura.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -le espetó furiosa.

Kikyo dio un paso atrás.

-Yo no he hecho nada -se defendió-. Todo ha sido culpa de Inuyasha y tuya por querer engañamos y no haber parado de mentir desde que habéis puesto un pie aquí.

-Yo no he engañado a nadie. Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y siempre lo he estado. Nuestro matri­monio se acabó hace cinco años por tu culpa y ahora lo has vuelto a estropear todo -la acusó.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes, pero ya da igual. Ahora, lo único que importa es que has impedido que Inuyasha cumpliera su promesa. Inuyasha no quiere comprar esta isla para hacer dinero sino porque se lo pro­metió a su abuela cuando era un niño.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -le preguntó Henrincksen.

-Sí -contestó Kagome-. Le costó mucho decírmelo porque no confía en las mujeres por culpa de mujeres como ella -añadió mirando a Kikyo-. Eres una serpiente.

-Parece que lo defiendes con el corazón -dijo Henrincksen.

-Haría cualquier cosa por él -admitió Kagome.

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-Sí, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz -contestó Kagome mirando a Kouga-. Ya sé qué crees que es­toy loca...

-No puedes evitarlo -le dijo su amigo pasán­dole el brazo por los hombros-. Ya has hecho sufi­ciente, haz las maletas y vámonos de aquí.

Kagome sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se controló.

Ahora que la venta no se iba a realizar, era obvio que Inuyasha ya no la necesitaba, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Inglaterra con Kouga.

El hecho de que Inuyasha se hubiera ido sin de­cirle nada hablaba por sí solo.

No la quería a su lado.

-No hay vuelos hasta esta noche -le dijo Henrincksen a Kouga-, así que vente a casa con nosotros mientras Kagome hace el equipaje y... lo que tenga que hacer.

¿A qué se refería?

No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto volver a casa.

**Continuaraaaaaaaaa.............**

* * *

**Puff el penultio capitulo buaaaaa ya esta terminando ayyyy pero fue maravilloso revivir esta historia en la adaptacion de Mi Inuyasha(Solo mio)Broma....**

dejen review porfavor.

**Gracias por los reviews espero seguir actulizando ahora que estoy de vacaciones...**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y consejos ehh me ayudan mucho...**

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


	10. Juntos Para Siempre

**Hola!** los personajes los he pedido prestado a la gran Rumiko´.´

Bueno aca les traigo una hermosa historia es una adaptacion de una de mis escritoras favoritas, **Sarah Morgan.**

Espero que les guste...contiene lemon explicito...lea bajo su propio riesgo Okiss.

* * *

**TRAS hacer** las maletas, Kagome decidió que no quería reunirse con los demás en casa de Henricksen, así que tomó el sen­dero de la playa y fue hacia la cala azul donde vi­vía la abuela de Inuyasha.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Inuyasha. Estaba enfadada con él por haberse ido sin decir nada.

Kagome supuso que Inuyasha había dado por hecho que entre Kouga y ella había algo. ¿Cómo po­día estar tan ciego?

Le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo porque se dijo que no merecía la pena llorar por Inuyasha Marshall.

Era un hombre egoísta, patológicamente celoso y... ¡lo quería tanto!

Todo había salido mal por culpa de Kikyo.

Otra vez.

Al ver una silueta conocida, se quedó helada.

-Si vuelves a abrazar a Miller estando medio desnuda, no respondo de mis actos.

Kagome se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te has ido y me has dejado allí sola.

-Me he ido porque estaba enfadado y no me fiaba de mí mismo.

-¿Por qué cuando estás conmigo no utilizas el cerebro? ¡Todo ha sido urdido por Kikyo Desde el mismo momento en el que dijiste que no nos íbamos a divorciar, ha estado tramando algo y tú lo sabías.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

-Porque te he vuelto a encontrar en brazos de Kouga.

-Dios mío, Inuyasha, es mi amigo.

-No me lo recuerdes -dijo Inuyasha pasándose los dedos por el pelo-. ¿Cómo te crees que me siento sabiendo que fue él quien te consoló des­pués de que yo te hubiera destrozado?

-Inuyasha...

-¿Y cómo te crees que me siento ahora sabiendo que ha venido a recoger de nuevo los peda­citos?

- Kouga ha venido porque Kikyo lo ha llamado. Ella sabía que su presencia aquí causaría proble­mas y así ha sido -le explicó Kagome-. Siento mucho lo de la isla -añadió con tristeza.

-La isla me importa un bledo -le aseguró Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero querías comprarla con toda tu alma...

-Eso creía yo, pero he descubierto que hay algo que deseo mucho más.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo fijamente, inca­paz de hablar.

-Cuando vi a Miller, sentí miedo de que te fue­ras con él -le explicó Inuyasha yendo hacia ella.

-¿Tuviste miedo?

-Probablemente, ha sido la primera vez en mi vida, pero, sí -confesó Inuyasha-. Él siempre ha es­tado a tu lado mientras que yo... yo no he hecho más que hacerte la vida imposible. Te he tratado muy mal. _agape mou_, y te pido perdón por ello.

¿Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo perdón? Kagome no se lo podía creer.

-Todo eso que dijo Miller de que me quieres tanto que estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por mí... ¿es verdad?

Kagome asintió.

-Me alegro porque lo que más deseo en el mundo es que me perdones -dijo Inuyasha tomán­dola entre sus brazos-. Quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho daño, por no confiar en ti y por aparecer en tu vida y chantajearte.

-Me alegro de que me chantajearas -sonrió Kagome-. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí sino divorciándonos.

-Jamás te hubiera concedido el divorcio -dijo Inuyasha.

Por fin, Kagome reunió valor para preguntarle lo que más deseaba saber.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero -contestó Inuyasha-. Porque te quiero -repitió con una gran sonrisa-. Es la pri­mera vez que le digo estas palabras a alguien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente seguro. Creo que siempre te he querido, pero no me había dado cuenta. Tal vez, no quería verlo. Hace cinco años, me daba miedo lo que sentía por ti. Supongo que por eso te aparté de mi vida con tanta rapidez.

De repente, a Kagome le entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí contigo?

-Porque quería tenerte vigilada y no quería dejarte con Miller -contestó Inuyasha-. Mi instinto me decía que era arriesgado desde el punto de vista empresarial. Pero decidí hacerlo de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué era arriesgado?

-Porque estabas furiosa conmigo y podrías entorpecer la venta. Mi abogado se quedó verde cuando le dije que te venías conmigo.

-Desde que me contaste que querías comprar la isla porque se lo habías prometido a tu abuela, sólo he querido ayudarte a conseguirla. Te aseguro que jamás habría sido un obstáculo.

-Lo sé. Eres una persona buena y generosa y yo te he tratado muy mal.

-Confieso que yo no tendría que haber inten­tando ponerte celoso.

-Conseguirlo te tendría que haber hecho com­prender que estaba enamorado de ti -sonrió Inuyasha-. En cualquier caso, Miller tiene razón. Soy un canalla egoísta y probablemente lo mejor que podrías hacer es alejarte de mí. Sin embargo, yo no soy tan generoso como tú. Lo siento, pero no te voy a conceder el divorcio. Eres mía y quiero pa­sar el resto de mi vida recompensándote por ha­berme portado tan mal contigo.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero no pudo evitar desafiarlo.

-¿Y si yo quiero divorciarme?

-No quieres -contestó Inuyasha abrazándola.

-¿Cómo está usted tan seguro, señor Marshall?

-Porque sé por qué te casaste conmigo en realidad hace cinco años. De haber sido por dinero, te habrías gastado algo, pero no gastaste absoluta­mente nada.

-Lo único que yo quería de ti no estaba en venta. Quería que me quisieras.

-Y te quería, pero, entonces, me cegaron los ce­los. Ahora lo veo claro. Tendríamos que haber ha­blado y haber aclarado la situación. Lo cierto es que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida que me hizo pensar en el amor y estaba aterrorizado.

Kagome alargó la mano y le acarició la cara.

-Tu padre tuvo mala suerte, Inuyasha.

-Sí, no como yo, que soy un hombre muy afortunado -contestó Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Kagome pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a mi lado para toda la vida?

Emocionada, Kagome lo besó.

-Me parece la mejor idea del mundo -con­testó-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas ena­morado de mí?

-Cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo contándote cosas de mi vida personal que no le había contado a nadie nunca.

Kagome sonrió encantada.

-Eres una gran distracción, ¿sabes? -sonrió Inuyasha-. No puedo estar cinco minutos sin ti. No sé qué va a ser de mis empresas. A lo mejor, me arruino -rió-. Cuando le he contado a Henricksen que quería seguir casado contigo, no lo tenía premeditado, me ha salido así. Supongo que te lo he dicho delante de los demás porque me daba miedo decírtelo a solas por si me decías que no.

-Lo que es una pena es que te hayas ido así por­que, tal vez, si te hubieras quedado, Henricksen se habría dado cuenta de que me quieres de verdad y te habría vendido la isla.

-Efectivamente -comentó Henricksen a sus espaldas-. Entonces, ¿este matrimonio es de ver­dad o no? -añadió divertido.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome a los ojos.

-Es de verdad -contestó-. Completamente de verdad -añadió besándola.

-En ese caso, la isla es tuya -dijo Henricksen.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió Kagome encantada.

-De verdad -contestó Henricksen mirando a Inuyasha-. Sabía lo de la promesa que le habías he­cho a tu abuela y sabía que no podrías cumplirla durante los primeros años porque estabas mon­tando tu empresa, así que esperé porque yo tam­bién había hecho una promesa. Le prometí a tu pa­dre que solamente te la vendería a ti.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con mi padre de este tema?

Henricksen se encogió de hombros.

-Tu padre quería que la isla volviera a la familia y tenía fe en ti, sabía que tú te harías cargo de la empresa y que la convertirías en un imperio del que él habría estado orgulloso.

-¿Pero por qué me pusiste como requisito para vendérmela que cambiara de imagen?

-Porque tu padre se sentía muy culpable, creía que por su culpa no confiabas en las mujeres. Él lo único que quería era verte enamorado -sonrió Henricksen -. Si te viera ahora, estaría feliz. La isla es tuya, Marshall. Bienvenido a casa, Inuyasha -concluyó girándose y alejándose por la playa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la isla? -quiso saber Kagome.

-Exactamente lo que le he dicho a Henricksen --sonrió Inuyasha-. La quiero para mi esposa y para los numerosos hijos que vamos a tener, _agape mou_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exactamente un año después, Kouga fue invitado a la inauguración de la casa de Kagome y Inuyasha.

-Veo que te trata bien -le comentó su amigo.

-Me trata de maravilla -contestó Kagome sin­ceramente.

-Por fin, se está comportando. Lo reconozco. Parece que has domado a la fiera. Ahora, al menos, me deja hablar contigo a solas.

-Si antes lo dices... -sonrió Kagome-. Aquí viene.

Kouga se tensó, pero Inuyasha sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante un rato y, luego, Kouga se mezcló con los demás invitados y los dejó asolas.

-Gracias por invitarlo -le dijo Kagome a su marido-. Cada día te controlas más.

-Siempre y cuando no te toque, no hay ningún problema -contestó Inuyasha besándola.

-¿Cuántos dormitorios tenemos al final? -pre­guntó de repente Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, recordando las in­numerables conversaciones que habían tenido con el equipo de arquitectos que había construido la mansión.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Lo pregunto porque vamos a necesitar otra -contestó Kagome con inocencia.

-¿Para qué?

Kagome sonrió.

-Eres un hombre muy inteligente para los nego­cios, pero, a veces, para otras cosas eres un poco lento -le dijo tomándole la mano y colocándosela en su tripa-. Vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿Un hijo?

-Sí, y va a nacer en la isla, exactamente igual que tu abuela -sonrió Kagome mirándolo con adoración-. ¿Estás contento?

-¿Contento? -sonrió Inuyasha-. Estoy feliz -aña­dió tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndose a la playa.

-Inuyasha, los invitados -le recordó Kagome.

-Estarán perfectamente bien atendidos -le aseguró su marido llevándosela en la oscuridad.

-Desde luego, qué bien se te da hacer siempre lo que te viene en gana, ¿eh? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre algo que se te da todavía me­jor.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió Inuyasha mirándola con de­seo-. ¿Y te importaría decirme qué es?

-Será un placer -contestó Kagome besán­dolo-. Un auténtico placer.

**Fin**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVER LEIDO ESTA ROMANTICA HISTORIA....AHH fue apresurado pues como les he dicho estoy de vacaciones de la U. y tengo tiempo ademas me gusta leer las historias y k actualicen pronto .**

SUS REVIEWS SON VALIOSOS PARA MI ME DAN LA INPIRACION DE SEGUIR.

perdon por los errores de redaccion de la historia.

cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.

bye


End file.
